


Fill Me With Your Poison

by love3is6love



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love3is6love/pseuds/love3is6love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine want to spice up their sex life a bit after seven long years together, but what materialized out of what was intended to merely be a one-night stand with Sebastian would knock all three of them off their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been many months in the making. Back when the gay cruise ship only had a few of us on it, this little idea hatched in my brain and through tons of flailing and brainstorming with the wonderful cacophonylights (on tumblr) it sort of grew and grew into something a little out of control :)
> 
> If you’re interested, the song that ALWAYS came to mind when I was thinking about this fic was Katy Perry – E.T.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have loved writing it! <3

It was a muggy August evening.

Kurt insisted on having the drapes of the bedroom picture windows thrown open on one of the few nights that the stars were actually visible without the distant haze of the city smog.

The view was absolutely breathtaking, one of the selling points that really sealed the deal to make this specific house  _the one_  for Kurt and Blaine.

“It’s on nights like this that I’m reminded why we are here. You know in New York we never would have been able to stargaze.”

If you would have told an eighteen-year-old Kurt that he would end up living in a well-manicured area of Columbus rather than the mean streets of New York City, you probably would have gotten an earful of one of his trademarked snappy insults. But with the misfortune that neither himself nor Blaine were accepted into NYADA, they decided to make the best of what life had thrown them and began a new future together in a different part of Ohio.

Blaine chuckled, tightening his arms around Kurt’s pajama-clad middle. “You still think about that? Come on, we have the greatest jobs, our families are close by, and look at this house. We have everything we ever wanted and more.”

Kurt began as an intern with Designer Homes during his undergrad years, quickly moving up to a paid, full-time position upon graduation. At 24 he was already one of the most sought-after interior decorators inOhio.

Blaine was a junior at Ohio State when he began teaching private voice lessons to high school students. Demand grew so high that he decided to put his last year and a half of college on hold and began teaching lessons full-time.

It was no secret the two boys were already very successful at such young ages, financially flourishing and still deep in love.

“I wasn’t complaining, just thinking. We could really use a change, something exciting. Like a weekend trip, or a new paint color in the kitchen.”

“You know that with the new students I picked up I can’t go away with you on the weekends anymore. And you just repainted the kitchen last month! What’s really on your mind, sweetheart?”

Kurt sighed, “I just can’t help but feel like we’re in a rut. There’s nothing wrong with our routine, and I love our life together, but I can’t shake the feeling that there are other things we could be doing to spice it up a bit.”

The things they did together were familiar. Safe. Open mic night at The Grind the first Wednesday of every month, dinner at the same restaurant every Saturday night, movies in bed all morning on Sunday.

They had a fantastic sex life, Kurt would never have a negative word to say about that. But sometimes he just craved a little more excitement.

“There is one thing I’ve been thinking about. I’m sorry for keeping it from you, I just, I don’t know, I wasn’t sure how to bring it up without you taking it the wrong way.” Blaine chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at Kurt nervously. _Do I dare bring this up now?_

“Blaine, I haven’t said  _no_  to you yet. You know there’s nothing to be ashamed of after all these years together!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m just a little nervous as to how you’ll respond to this one. Maybe I could write it down? Or text it to you?”

Kurt glared at Blaine skeptically, “If you really think you need to text it to me in order to get it out in the open, fine. Here’s your phone.” Kurt tossed Blaine his cell and waited impatiently as Blaine typed out the message with shaky fingers.

“There. It’s sent.”

Within seconds Kurt’s phone was beeping, signaling a received message. He opened the text, and his eyes grew wide as he read the words:

_I want a threesome._

Kurt stared at the message quietly, half in disbelief but the rest of him aroused. He peered over the top of the screen, meeting Blaine’s anxious stare with a blank one that quickly darkened. Kurt’s mouth twisted into a smirk and he finally spoke.

“That sounds like an  _excellent_  idea.”

Blaine was shocked and started to explain, “Kurt, I really want you to understand. This isn’t about my feelings changing or our sex life or anything being inadequate, I just think it would be fun for us to enjoy someone else, but I couldn’t do it without you there and-“

“Blaine, stop. Seriously, I’m glad you brought it up. I think this would be a perfect addition to our already incredible bedroom activities.”

The dim light of the stars provided a lovely backdrop as the agreement was sealed with a gentle kiss that quickly escalated and moved over to the bed.

“Thank you.”

And just like that, the plan was in motion.

*****

Text message from: Boyfriend <3 (7:47 PM):  _Hey sweetheart, don’t forget to pick out something sexy for me to wear tonight! Be home soon xoxo_

Tonight was the night. This was really happening.

Kurt was feeling a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, the last few days he had over-thought and second-guessed his decision but he pushed his nerves aside to try and think of the positive changes that could come from this third party joining his and Blaine’s most private interactions.

Digging through Blaine’s small section of the sprawling, perfectly organized closet, Kurt licked his lips as he pulled out a thin silver tank top. He bought it for Blaine who had insisted he couldn’t pull it off, but Kurt swiftly reminded Blainethat  _he_  was the one in the relationship who knew about fashion.

Kurt salivated at the thought of the way the material had clung to Blaine’s chiseled abs and thick pecs. His arms would be on full display as he entered the club with Kurt, a stunning accessory.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s tightest black pants, the ones that hugged his ass like a second skin with no room for underwear and nothing to the imagination when it came to the size of his package.

Since Blaine was the one with the fantasy he would be the one to approach the man (or men, if they struck out at first), they decided, so he needed to be a little more revealed than Kurt.

This wasn’t going to be too difficult.  _People do this all the time, right?_  Kurt took a few calming breaths before assembling his own outfit, a dark purple v-neck that cut so low it showed off what he called his “man-cleavage” and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a black studded belt and black knee-high boots.

_I look pretty badass_ , Kurt thought,  _but approachable, and still classy._

“Ku-urt! Where are you?” Blaine sing-songed as he leapt up the stairs towards the bedroom.

“In our bathroom, my dear, trying to decide on a hairstyle for tonight. I think the sculpting paste will give me the right texture with just enough of a flexible hold.” Kurt admired his reflection in the mirror, manipulating his dry locks into experimental shapes and changing directions every few seconds.

“Well, I can’t eat, I’m too excited. Let me just wash out this gel and change into the outfit you chose. Shouldn’t be too long.”

*****

The club was a short cab ride from Kurt and Blaine’s home, luckily giving the boys too short a travel time to even consider how much adrenaline was coursing through their bodies in anticipation of the night’s plans.

They made their entrance into the familiar club, settling into a couple stools at the main bar.

“So, what’ll it be, sweetheart?” Blaine asked with a nudge.

“Maybe just a beer? It’s still a little early, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about, we gotta get the night started right with some drop shots. You liked those Car Bombs we took at Puck’s bachelor party, right?”

“All right, I suppose those were pretty fantastic. Let’s do it!”

*****

The room had grown increasingly warmer after that shot and with each sip of Kurt’s Bacardi Diet, but he was nowhere near drunk. He could probably still drive at this point, though he couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be. He felt so confident and sexy, he had a gorgeous man by his side, and together they were on a serious mission.

They sat at the bar, flirting and laughing and touching, keeping just enough distance that they could be mistaken for each other’s wingmen if someone wanted to approach.

They scoped out the selection, each different man having something unique to offer. This bar had a reputation for being full of twinks, but the variety of other men available who were clearly in the hunt for a beautiful man like Kurt diversified the crowd enough to keep things interesting.

Kurt and Blaine commented back and forth on the various options, laughing at lame jokes and agreeing on who was hot and who was definitely  _not_.

Sooner than either of them could have expected, across the dance floor, there he was. The tall, lean-muscled man was rolling his hips in the most obscene motions. From the back it was obvious that his ass was round and perky.

“Blaine.”

Kurt’s silent stare was the only communication Blaine needed to realize that someone had caught his eye.

“The one in the green. Tall, sandy hair, dancing like a god, ass for weeks…”

He wasn’t dressed in a typical club style, forgoing the tight, revealing, glittery, sheer disasters that many of the other men had on for a more relaxed look of fitted, boot-cut jeans and a slim-fitting polo shirt.  _He clearly doesn’t have to try very hard,_  Kurt noted.

They sat and watched this strong, flexible man move flawlessly on the dance floor. God, this guy just looked like he was  _made_  for sex. This  _had_  to be the one.

“Not bad, I like your taste. So, shall I?” Blaine hopped down off his barstool but Kurt grabbed his arm before he could get away.

“You know what? I think I do want to come with after all. Maybe we can tease him a little bit before we give him the whole proposition.”

The boys made their way through the glistening bodies on the dance floor, catching a new pair of eyes every few seconds. They stopped a short distance away from the mystery man, hoping to attract his attention with a seductive grind.

They were relatively unsuccessful in their overt display, so they moved towards him a bit more.

But as they got closer and closer to their target, his face slightly more visible, Blaine grew increasingly nervous.

“Kurt, um, that’s- I think we might already know him.”

For the first time, Kurt got a direct view of Mr. Sex God’s face. His jaw dropped in disbelief, his heart nearly stopping.

“Sebastian?”

The man’s attention shifted towards Kurt and Blaine upon hearing his name.

“It is him. Oh, sh-“

“Hey, boys! Do I know you two from somew- wait, Blaine Anderson?”

Blaine chatted excitedly with Sebastian, getting a little more flirtatious than Kurt would have normally approved of but this was not just any ordinary night.

“I see you’re still with your fair maiden, and he’s all grown up now! I must say your wardrobe choices are slightly less appalling than the last time we met, Kurt.”

“Okay, you know what, fuck this, Blaine. I’m not wasting my breath on this simpleton, we can find someone else to spend our time with,” Kurt sneered.

“Kurt, come on, I’m sorry, you know I’m just joking. Let’s all go sit down and have a drink, seriously, we can catch up,” Sebastian pleaded.

Kurt cautiously eyed Sebastian, “Whatever, fine. But one more rude comment and we’re gone.”

*****

Sebastian wowed Kurt and Blaine over a round of Blue Moons (Sebastian called it a bitch beer, Kurt called it delicious) with stories of the bustling city of Chicago, bragging on and on about how wonderful his life was in the short time he spent there during his college years. He spoke animatedly about the exceptionally beautiful men he encountered and earned an impressed nod from Blaine, an eye roll from Kurt.

“Now I’m just here as a strategic career move,” Sebastian explained, “My father has connections with people in high places and as long as I start out here, I’ll be able to get out ofOhioand join a firm in Los Angeles someday. My dream is to be an entertainment lawyer.”

Sebastian was human. He was a real person with thoughts and feelings and ambitions. He made sacrifices and valued hard work, things Kurt never expected from his former enemy.

But he didn’t have to care. He didn’t have to find Sebastian anything more than sexually appealing. He and Blaine weren’t looking for a new best friend, they just needed a good fuck to liven up their relationship.

“That’s very impressive, Sebastian. Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out,” Kurt winked, “So since you’re the big shot here, how about you order us a round of Kamikazes?”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t be more apt to enjoy a Scooby Snack? Maybe an Oatmeal Cookie?” Sebastian appeared to be pleased with himself, holding back a snicker at his own joke.

“As opposed to your shot of choice, the Red-Headed Slut?” Kurt snapped back.

“Okay! I think we can all agree that a Kamikaze would be great, thank you Sebastian,” Blaine interjected, sending Sebastian off to the bar.

“Sorry, it just slips out sometimes,” This could be okay, right? Kurt knew how badly Blaine wanted this. “I’ll make more of an effort. For you,” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hands from across the table and he saw his boyfriend’s eyes light up.

“Thank you. It means everything to me that you’re willing to do this, Kurt. I just know our relationship will be so much stronger in the long run.”

Kurt offered up a half-smile.  _I hope you’re right._

*****

The club had transformed into a blur of skin, sweat, and lust. Everything was spinning, a sure sign that the multiple rounds of shots and cocktails were effectively doing their job. Kurt’s ability to make rational decisions was long gone, but his ability to give a fuck about that was gone, too.

He danced like he was a carefree teenager once again, feeling the beat in his body and moving in a way that was so naturally sexy, so  _Kurt_.

Kurt was so swept away by the music, he didn’t even notice the way Sebastian and Blaine were hungrily watching him sway his hips and chatting privately.

Soon both the boys approached Kurt and began grinding on him in a dance that closely mirrored what he knew was about to happen once they got home.Blaine’s infamously perfect ass rubbed up and down Kurt’s thighs, occasionally failing to avoid contact with his rapidly hardening cock.

Kurt loved that ass, every inch of which was engrained in his memory. He loved the curves of the bottom, the soft line of the crack, the tightness of the little pink hole.

But tonight, something else had his attention.

Hot breath and droplets of sweat on the back of his neck. Strong fingers gripping his wrist tightly, almost painfully. The unmistakable outline of an impressively-sized hard-on pressed up against his ass.

The lingering doubts in Kurt’s mind were quickly chased away by this one agonizing dance. Sebastian really was the perfect choice.

Kurt could do this. He could  _so_  do this.

*****

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian stumbled out the door of the club, laughing for unknown reasons and thanking the universe that Kurt and Blaine’s house was only a five minute cab ride away. Kurt clung lovingly to Blaine’s arm as the three of them sat in the backseat, Sebastian looking on with an indecipherable stare.

Blaineheld out his other arm with a slight smile cracking on his lips. Sebastian took it, squeezing the flexed bicep and winking at Kurt.

Soon the cab pulled up at Kurt and Blaine’s house, Sebastian paying the fare with a hefty tip. Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable with this but kept it to himself.

“So, this is it? Not bad. You two really are making something of yourselves,” Sebastian commented, following the other two inside.

“Yes, well, I appreciate the compliment but I  _am_  the interior decorator here.”

Kurt loved his job and he took pride in his home, but there was no reason to care what Sebastian thought about any of it.

“Ready to put your money where your mouth is?” Kurt teased.

“Judging by the way you were acting on the dance floor, I’d say you want to put a hell of a lot more than that into my mouth.” Sebastian whispered, quietly enough so that only Kurt could hear.

Their own little secret.

The shiver that spread through each individual nerve ending in Kurt’s body sent him right to Blaine, even though he hadn’t been the one to cause it. Kurt pounced on the immaculately arranged bed, forcing the mass of pillows into disarray and the tightly pulled sheets to begin coming out from under the mattress.

Though alcohol made some things feel a bit dull, other sensations were heightened ten-fold. The gentle weight of Blaine’s tongue in Kurt’s mouth, the effortless sliding and probing with a familiar heat and practiced motion.

Kurt had this kiss memorized so well that he thought he could probably do it in his sleep.

And, come to think of it, he already had.

Soon Blaine pulled away and the dip of the mattress signaled that Sebastian was joining in. Sebastian quickly, unashamedly, grabbed Blaine by the back of his head and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Kurt had to shake the thought that Sebastian was finally getting what he had wanted all those years ago.

He looked at his boyfriend, his beautiful, scruffy-faced Blaine, removing Sebastian’s shirt and quickly discarding his own. This was all for him. Kurt reminded himself that they were secure, their relationship was stable and settled. This was all just for fun.

It was a little easier to remember that once Sebastian pulled away from Blaine and latched onto Kurt’s lips, attacking his mouth with a deliciously aggressive tongue.

It was different. Sebastian’s tongue felt thinner, more pointed, stronger than Blaine’s. He took charge and refused to back down, a role that Kurt himself typically played but was more than happy to allow Sebastian to take on for the evening.

If Blaine’s kiss made him shiver, Sebastian’s certainly felt more like a spark. A coiling heat,  _tension_. An overwhelming desire to explore the unknown.

Kurt swallowed a deep moan, realizing he had breathed it in from Sebastian. He pulled away only to be met with a front-row seat toBlaine’s oral assault on Sebastian’s nipples.

All he could do was watch. There was something so intimate about watching his boyfriend with another man, almost more so than when Kurt was the recipient of that pleasure.

He couldn’t help but want to see more.

Kurt removed Sebastian’s pants so quickly he wondered if the man had even felt it happening. Blaine was trying to tug his own down so Kurt offered a helping hand.

Sebastian gasped and noticed that Kurt was still clothed, “We should probably do something about that,” he whispered, licking at the shell of Kurt’s ear and rubbing his hands up Kurt’s toned stomach as he pulled off the tight t-shirt.

Blaine unfastened the jeans with his teeth, licking over the bulge he found underneath.

“Fuck, you two are so sexy, can’t wait to feel you squeezing around my cock, Blaine.” Sebastian’s desire made Kurt feel so confident.

“You sure you’re not aching to take  _his_  cock tonight?” Kurt taunted.

Sebastian looked like Kurt had struck a nerve, but quickly recovered from his moment of vulnerability. “Good joke, buddy. I don’t bottom for  _anybody_. Now toss me the lube before we all start to lose our buzz and pass out.”

Watching Sebastian’s slick fingers gently applying more and more pressure, stretching and easing Blaine open a little at a time, well, that made Kurt want to do a lot of things and passing out just wasn’t one of them.

Kurt licked and nibbled his way over Blaine’s spine, fingers tangled together with his boyfriend’s.

His boyfriend who someone else was about to fuck.

Kurt thought he would care a little more, but honestly, watching Blaine’s face closely, seeing the reddening hole stretching wider with every thrust of Sebastian’s fingers, observing every little detail that he couldn’t typically focus on in this situation, that was so worth it to Kurt.

He felt as though he was seeing Blaine sexually for the first time.

Kurt took the hint that he needed to move around to the front when Sebastian was tearing into the small gold wrapper, encasing his cock in the rubber.

Once Blaine’s hot mouth was suctioned tightly around Kurt’s erection, he noticed for the first time that evening how anxiously aroused, how impossibly hard he really had been. If it weren’t for the drunken haze he was in Kurt probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer than a minute.

It was so good. It was all so,  _so_  good. Almost too much.

Kurt tried to keep his eyes open to watch Sebastian pounding into Blaine, the reason for those pornographic moans that kept echoing in Blaine’s mouth and vibrating around Kurt’s stiff cock. He just couldn’t do it. The tension that had been growing all night was finally on its way to being relieved, and all Kurt could do was close his eyes, clear his thoughts, and focus on the soft, thick tongue that was desperately seeking his taste.

The room was steamy, the smell of sex permeating through the air. There was something a bit different about it, the addition of another person brought an unfamiliar scent into the mix. It was quite thrilling, really, in a way Kurt never could have anticipated. Just a small enough change that he could notice and appreciate it.

But he wasn’t even touching Sebastian. They had barely kissed, and he surely was not going to be touching Sebastian in any of his intimate places. Maybe that was why this intruder seemed like he wasn’t actually intruding at all.

Kurt opened his eyes as his cock began twitching and hardening further, the sure sign of an impending orgasm. Sebastian’s hips were rolling in a similar motion to what Kurt had seen on the dance floor earlier that night. His forehead was covered in beads of sweat, a few of which had dripped down his neck and chest. Kurt pushed aside all thoughts of collecting each individual drop with his tongue, all thoughts of savoring the slick salty skin.

Without warning, Sebastian opened his eyes to catch Kurt visually devouring him. His hooded, pleasure-tainted green gaze caught Kurt off-guard, and all he could do was return that same passionate stare with his own piercing ice-blue counter-attack.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other for only a few seconds, neither one willing to break it. If you asked Kurt, he would say it felt like hours.

Until Sebastian came hard, filling the condom deep inside Blaine’s ass with his eyes on Kurt who was still receiving a top-notch (especially for being drunk) blowjob.

Kurt was quivering, so close to the edge but the alcohol barreling through him insisted on holding off his orgasm for as long as possible. Blaine’s divine moans started again out of nowhere, and Kurt finally was able to get his release.

His entire body was exhausted. His head was still pounding with the beat of the club, ears ringing and mind jumbled. Sebastian was lazily stroking Blaine’s resilient erection, how it was still standing nobody would ever know. Kurt pulled himself together to bite and suck at Blaine’s shoulder, the one spot he knew could push Blaine over the edge in seconds.

Soon Blaine was making a mess all over his own stomach and Sebastian’s hands. Kurt carefully wiped his boyfriend off, trying to keep the bed clean because the three of them were far too tired to be changing sheets right now.

Nobody bothered with clothes, there really was no point. The three boys fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs, kissing swollen lips and licking off the remaining tastes of each other on all of their mouths.

*****

Kurt woke with a headache that was hitting him like a freight train. He couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to drink so much the night before.

The night before. The club. Sebastian. Perfect, amazing sex.

That all had really happened.

This was way too much to wrap his mind around at the moment, so Kurt carefully slipped away from Blaine to go make some coffee. He noted that Sebastian had already left, which he had no complaints about. The sex was great, but next time they would have to pick someone they didn’t have any prior ties to.

Kurt made his way down the staircase and noticed a familiar aroma in the air.

_I must have set the timer on the coffee maker. I love drunk me._

But when Kurt got into the kitchen, he was met with a sculpted ass sticking out from inside the refrigerator. Sebastian was digging through their dairy shelf wearing his birthday suit.

“What are you looking for, exactly?” Kurt questioned.

“Oh, hey, you’re up. I made some coffee for you guys. Just looking for the creamer.” Sebastian had a genuine smile on his face, something Kurt couldn’t recall ever seeing from him.

“It should be in the back there.Blainejust uses the plain stuff but I get bored with it, mine is the peppermint mocha-flavored one.”

“I would tease you for being high-maintenance but I prefer the flavored kinds myself. Thanks.” Sebastian poured a little too much of the creamer into his mug, stirring it in a way that made Kurt’s mouth water and taste buds beg for the familiar steamy liquid.

“So, do you have somewhere to be today?” Kurt awkwardly asked, hoping to get Sebastian out the door as soon as possible.

“Yeah, I have to get some extra work done at the office. This client is pretty demanding because he knows he’s got a slam-dunk case and he stays on my ass to make sure every little thing is perfect. Wanted to get a little caffeine in me before I hit the road, though.”

Kurt nodded as he retrieved a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet, “Well, if you’ve got a long day ahead of you I’m sure you could use a couple of these, too.” Kurt tossed the bottle over to Sebastian who caught it with a wink.

“Appreciate it. Definitely going to need these after all those shots we took last night. God, remind me why we thought that was a good idea?”

Kurt laughed, “I think Blaine and I needed to loosen up a little, that was sort of the first time we had ever done this.”

Sebastian swallowed dryly, “Well, it was my first threesome, too, if that makes a difference.”

The air was a bit too serious for a moment, and it was times like this that Kurt wished Blaine wasn’t such a heavy, late sleeper on the weekends.

“Anyway, I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I’ll just go grab my clothes and call a cab.”

What was the proper etiquette for these things? Should Kurt have offered to drive him home? Regardless of the man Sebastian was, Kurt still wanted to do this thing right.

In the end he decided it would be best to avoid any further awkwardness. Kurt and Sebastian did a little wave goodbye as the cab pulled up and Sebastian walked out the door.

With the car out of sight, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and ran upstairs to get back in bed with his one true love and figure out which bar they should hit up the next weekend.

He definitely would  _not_  be thinking about the overwhelming pleasure of the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was propped up, lounging in the plush surroundings of his and Blaine’s king size bed, browsing through the Columbus section of gaycities.com. They had been to most of the gay bars in the area but he and Blaine didn’t typically hit that scene on a regular basis, so he needed a little refresher course to find what he really wanted.

Blaine was stirring in his sleep, Kurt quietly tapping away on his smartphone as not to wake his boyfriend. He took a long sip of his coffee and grinned when he found what he was looking for.

_The Blue Ox, your favorite hometown sports bar!_

Kurt read further down on the page, the way they were advertising didn’t make it sound much like a gay bar until he reached the comments section.

_GrizzlyMeat300: 5/5 stars. Only place in town where you can come for a few beers during the game and then take home the dude you just watched it with._

_PBunyanLuvr: 5/5 stars. If you like the big boys, this is the best place in town to pick ‘em up!_

This was what Kurt wanted. A big, beefy type so unlike himself and Blaine that it would surely spark up a memorable evening. He wanted someone with strength who could hold him down tightly. A man who could pound into him rough and deep, unafraid of hurting Kurt like Blaine always had been. Someone with thick, coarse hair all over his body for Kurt to run his fingers over and tug on ever so lightly.

Kurt’s fantasy became a little too realistic as he noticed he was tenting the bed sheet with his arousal. He closed out of the browser, having found the perfect destination.

The clock read 10:00 AM and suddenly the loud buzzing of the alarm startled Blaine out of his slumber. He groaned as he stretched his arms above his head and blinked his eyes open.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Blaine offered with a tired smile, puckering up for a quick kiss.

“Hi,” Kurt responded, “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad, actually. I could use some coffee, though. Still have plenty of time to get ready.”

Kurt offered his mug over to Blaine, watching as he took a sip and mumbled something about it being way too sweet. “What’s your schedule look like today?”

“My first student is coming at noon, and the last one is at 5. I’ll meet you for dinner around 6:30. Is there something on your mind?”

Kurt gulped. “Wanted to talk about last night, this morning, and, um, next weekend.”

“Next weekend? Does that mean you want to do it again?” Blaine was in disbelief, but Kurt really had enjoyed himself.

“I do, but I have a new set of conditions. We can discuss everything tonight at Rocky Creek and see if we can agree, all right?”

“That sounds perfect. So, what about this morning? Was Sebastian already gone when you woke up?”

“No, actually, he was in our kitchen. Making us coffee. It was so strange. He looked, I don’t know, so comfortable and domestic. Not what I expected at all. Luckily he rushed out the door before things could get awkward.”

Blaine laughed, “I can’t believe the two of you were alone together in the kitchen without a major explosion or some other catastrophe tearing this house apart. Sounds like you’re both a little more controlled and mature.”

“No, _I’m_  mature. He’s still a smarmy little snake.”

“Oh, come on, Kurt. Last night was incredible, you have to admit that much.”

“That it was. But I don’t have to like him. And we surely don’t ever have to see him again, either.”

*****

Kurt munched on a platter of calamari, he’d arrived early and was waiting for Blaine to get to Rocky Creek, their favorite Saturday evening hot spot. As hard as he tried not to devour the deep-fried appetizer, Kurt was famished and the adorable miniature squid were too delicious to pass up.

Blaine showed up right on time at 6:30, beaming as he spotted Kurt at their favorite table.

“Hey, you. I ordered a bottle of the Sonoma Coast Chardonnay, figured we’d both be eating seafood.”

“Yeah, that works, thanks. You have a pretty easy day after I left?”

The two of them chatted on and on about the mundane details of the last few hours, both obviously avoiding the inevitably uncomfortable conversation that needed to take place.

_I need to just get it out. It’ll be like ripping off a band-aid, except a little more pleasurable in the end._

“What do you think about this?” Kurt handed his phone over to Blaine, the homepage of The Blue Ox displayed on the screen.

“The Blue Ox? Yeah, I’ve heard of this place. Can’t say I’m surprised,” Blaine snorted.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, Kurt. Ohio’s first gay sports bar? You were always into the big, meaty jock type. In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m the only guy you’ve ever had a crush on who wasn’t a football player.”

“Blaine, I do not have a type. That was mere coincidence, the guys who happened to not treat me like I belonged in the dumpster were Finn and his friends.”

“Kurt, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, I’m just pointing it out.”

“So sue me, I liked some muscular boys in high school. Maybe this will be just what I need to get it out of my system for good.”

They ate slowly between conversations. Blaine still teased Kurt when he made a mess with his shrimp tacos, and Kurt still insisted that they share the large cheesecake slice smothered in blackberry sauce. Everything was the same, in the all the best ways, but the mood was just a bit lighter. Blaine’s laugh floated higher. Kurt’s smile was brighter.

They were still the same couple, now a little more relaxed.

Meanwhile, across town, an exhausted young attorney slaved away over affidavits as flashbacks of needy whimpers, stuttered breaths, and desperate moans rang through his head. He pushed the pangs of loneliness out of his mind and continued his work well into the night.

*****

The next week couldn’t have gone by any slower.

Kurt had taken on a demanding new client who would have been the perfect villain if Bravo ever decided to produce The Real Housewives of Columbus. The three master bathroom chandeliers she couldn’t decide between all looked exactly the same, and that was coming from Kurt, a  _professional decorator_. The tragic dilemma of whether or not to add another row to the top of her shoe display was easily solved with his helpful comment that she would probably be buying more shoes and would need a place to put them.

He hadn’t even a moment to stop and breathe, much less take the time to consider the events of the previous weekend or tend to his erections that kept mysteriously returning within minutes of disappearing.

Already at age 24 Kurt was finding himself too tied up with work and stressed out by the busy nature of his life that he didn’t even have the time or energy to spend on sex with his boyfriend for nearly an entire week.

And that, he concluded, was just  _not_  okay.

So Kurt was absolutely delighted to think that in a few hours he could be home with his gorgeous boyfriend and some athletic, muscular stranger.

The Blue Ox had a fairly typical sports bar feel. Autographed posters lined the walls, a few framed jerseys of local sports heroes displayed proudly around the bar area. The booths and chairs had a black and red checkered faux-flannel look, adding to Kurt’s impression that everything masculine appeared to have just thrown up all over this particular establishment.

Kurt continued to survey the décor, making quips about the clashing of “hunting lodge chic” and “locker room modern” as he and Blaine slowly sipped their drinks.

“If you’ll excuse me, sweetheart, I just need to run to the little boys’ room. Think you’ll be okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?”

“Blaine, I’m surrounded by good-looking men! Of course I’ll be all right.”

Blaine laughed as he hopped off the stool, “Have fun ogling our options!”

Kurt sighed as his boyfriend walked away, scanning the area with non-committal glances.

Kurt stopped to focus on the man next to him who was wearing some sort of athletic team’s jersey and a camouflage hat. He supposed this type of man had a fashion sense he would just have to overlook, especially if it would all end up on his and Blaine’s bedroom floor by the end of the night anyway.

Shit. Eye contact.  _Have I been staring?_ He had to be friendly.

“Hi,” Kurt offered with a sweet smile.

“’ey,” the burly man returned, tipping his beer bottle towards Kurt and taking a quick swig.

“So, what game is this?” Kurt had to make small talk somehow, he could pretend to know about sports!

“Indians. We’re up by two in the bottom of the ninth but the closer isn’t doing his fucking job so the bases are loaded and their DH could totally knock this one out for a Grand Slam.”

Bottom of the ninth. He knew that one.  _That means the game is almost over!_ “Is there enough time left for them to do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you think the game will end before their GH gets a chance to slam it?”

“Uh, no. I don’t think so.” The heavily-built stranger turned his back to Kurt and kept his attention focused on the large projector screen, avoiding any further eye contact.

Kurt shrugged, sipping his Bacardi Diet and looking away from the boring baseball game.

Blaine returned from the bathroom and pumped his fist in excitement along with the rest of the bar, joining some of the others in high-fives and cheers.

“Double play! Yeah!” Blainegrinned. “All right, baseball game is over. Time for _our_ game to begin.”

*****

The area around the dartboards was fairly empty, so Kurt and Blaine headed over to at least pretend like they were doing something other than scoping out the men. Blaine seemed to be naturally good at everything, hitting each one of his darts within a short distance of the center circle. Some of Kurt’s bounced off the back wall, but two stuck to the board giving him a total score of 11.

Kurt scanned the bar once again, frustrated that nobody here would appreciate his one-of-a-kind fashion pieces or know the storylines to his favorite musicals.

 _You don’t need a friend_ , he reminded himself.  _You need a good, hard fuck_.

Almost on cue, a voice piped up from behind Kurt’s back.

“Hey, boys! Surprised to see the two of you here, thought you were more interested in pretty-faced twinks.”

“Sebastian. What a pleasure it is to run into you yet  _again_ ,” Kurt groaned, only giving Sebastian half his attention in hopes that he could push him away quickly.

“Believe me, the pleasure definitely _is_  all yours,” Sebastian winked. “So, scoping out the big boys tonight, huh? I think I know a little bit more about jocks than you two, considering I’m the only one of us who actually ever played a sport, but-“

“As you well know, Sebastian, we can get our own men, thank you.” Kurt had no desire to attempt to explain what had been his short-lived days as kicker of the McKinley Titans, or the fact that his stepbrother was a jock. The fewer details the better.

“Aw, come on, maybe I could help this group of three turn into something even more interesting with a fourth, can you even imagine what that would-“

“And I’m going to stop you right there. I suggest you tuck your tail between your legs and go bark at someone else who’s less likely to stop you when you start humping their leg.”

Sebastian looked defeated, unwilling to put up a fight this time. “Yeah, okay. I get it. See you guys around.”

Blaine was surprised, “Kurt, you broke him! Don’t you think you were a bit harsh?”

“No, I really don’t. His attempts to break us up by blatantly hitting on you right in front of me and calling me every name in the book,  _that_ was harsh.”

“I thought we were past that, Kurt! We don’t  _need_  his help, but he was just trying to be friendly. After the way things went last weekend we probably shouldn’t be so rude to him.”

Kurt sighed, “Let’s just play some more games or something. I don’t want to stay here too late.”

The darts got old quickly, especially with half of Kurt’s laying on the floor. They moved over to the pool tables, something they were both pretty good at. The other men playing on the nearby tables were obnoxious and crude. They chugged beer after beer, belching and speaking loudly about baseball scores and statistics.

A few drinks and a couple hours later, Kurt had all but given up hope on finding someone to bring home.

_I’m probably going to regret this._

“Blaine, what do you say we go over there and see what that big lumberjack has to say that’s so interesting?”

Both boys looked across the bar to where Sebastian was standing next to a muscle-bound stranger having what looked like a fairly boring conversation.

A mischievous smile broke out across Blaine’s face as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and walked over to Sebastian.

“Um, excuse me,” Kurt interrupted, “May we just have a moment with our  _friend_ here?”

The man shrugged and gave an acknowledging nod to Sebastian, “See you ‘round.”

Sebastian looked irritated and spat, “You two have ten seconds to explain why the hell you just chased off my hookup for the night.”

“Come home with us,” Blaine blurted out.

“Excuse me? You insult me and send me away, but a couple hours later you’re doing the exact opposite?”

Kurt pulled Sebastian aside,  _no need to make a scene_. “I know what I want. And after what my boyfriend experienced last time, I know you are fully capable of giving it to me.” Kurt felt a little uneasy voicing his desires, but he needed this so, so badly.

“So, what, you want me to fuck you tonight? Find out why your boyfriend was crying out in pleasure last time?”

“We don’t need to have a conversation about this, you can come home with us again just this one last time and we don’t ever need to speak of it.”

Sebastian moved closer, gripping Kurt’s wrist firmly and tilting his head down to whisper in Kurt’s ear, lips brushing the edge of it. “Oh, but I think we do. I think you want me to hold you down, fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for a week. You won’t be able to hold in your screams even if you try, the whole neighborhood will know how much you love my cock.”

Sebastian pulled back, grazing Kurt’s cheek with his own, Kurt’s breathless reaction drawing in Sebastian’s devilish glare.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian whispered inches from Kurt’s lips, “You’re blushing, babe.”

Kurt yanked his arm away from Sebastian. “I’m not your babe. I’m not your _anything_. Let’s just get out of here before you kill my hard-on.”

“I’ve got some Viagra if you have a little problem, Kurt,” Sebastian taunted.

Kurt growled in frustration, “Blaine, we need to leave. Now.”

“Are we taking him with us?” Blaine looked hopeful, as though he were a puppy begging for a treat, and innocent, always so innocent.

“Somehow I talked him into it. So, yes, he’s coming, too.”

Kurt was fairly clear-headed, ashamedly so for just having been at a bar for the last few hours. He was buzzed enough that he wouldn’t be comfortable getting behind the wheel of a car, and with Blaine and Sebastian both a little further gone than he was, they ended up back in a cab.

 _This feels familiar_ , Kurt thought, following Sebastian’s lead into the backseat with Blaine close behind.

A popular song played quietly over the speakers of the cab, Blaine humming along, his mind off somewhere else. Kurt wasn’t sure how Blaine could just detach from reality like that, they were bringing home another man, the same man for the second time. This felt like a big deal.

Suddenly there were fingertips on the back of Kurt’s knee, pressing and massaging into the little dip of the bend. He tried his best to mask the initial gasp and heavy breaths but Sebastian quickly whispered in his ear, “Shh, it’s okay. You’re mine tonight.”

That  _heat_. That single little burning flame that Sebastian just wouldn’t quit fanning. That sensation, that tightening of everything inside his briefs that radiated to the outermost edges of his body.

Kurt needed to be home, like, ten minutes ago.

Fortunately, soon they were. Sebastian, yet again, paid the driver with a generous tip and the three of them all but sprinted into Kurt and Blaine’s waiting bedroom.

Sebastian slammed Kurt up against the wall next to the bedroom door, gripping his wrists tightly and holding them above his head. He moved in all the way, meeting Kurt for a messy, rough kiss with clanks of teeth and saliva-drenched lips and aggressive tongues and-

“Whoa, careful, guys,” Blaine interrupted, “Don’t, like, hurt him or anything.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt mumbled out into Sebastian’s mouth, devouring the taste of whatever he had to drink that night that was surprisingly delicious second-hand.

After a few seconds Sebastian let go of Kurt and broke the kiss, turning to look at Blaine who was leaning back in a chair and rubbing his bulge through the material of his jeans, providing just enough friction to relieve a small amount of the pressure.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” Sebastian nibbled on Blaine’s bottom lip, teasing and sucking on it as he moved his hand to join Blaine’s on the hot bulge. “Can you be patient for us while I take care of Kurt?” He was met with a nod. “Good. We’ll come back to you and make sure you get what you need after I fuck him into the mattress and make him fall apart. Can you help me with my shirt?”

Sebastian’s question was barely finished when Blaine had pulled his shirt right over his head. Kurt approached Sebastian, still fully clothed in a complicated designer piece with far too many buttons.

“I’ll let you deal with that,” Sebastian commented, pointing at Kurt’s top, “But _these_ ,” He smirked, looking down at Kurt’s fitted jeans, “I  _always_  know how to take these off.”

Kurt was now standing before Sebastian in nothing but a tiny pair of black briefs, and before he knew it he was being held down on the bed while Sebastian left bruising marks all over his flawlessly-complected chest.

Kurt understood the appeal. There was something so fresh and untouched, so sweet and pure about the blank canvas of his skin. He couldn’t blame Sebastian for being drawn to it.

But now it was no use trying to give back, to reciprocate the agonizingly perfect touches, steamy hot mouth, strong, sure hands. Kurt had been clear about what he wanted, and Sebastian was determined to give that to him no matter how difficult it was for Kurt to let go.

He could only hope that Sebastian would be able to take hold of the reins.

Luckily, Sebastian was  _excellent_ at being in control. He let his actions speak for themselves, refusing to ruin the moment with pointless words. He knew where the lube and condoms were, all he had to do was start slicking up his fingers and Kurt was bending over to present himself.

Kurt was trying desperately to keep his balance on his knees with his ass high in the air. His thighs trembled from Sebastian’s digital thrusts alone, he hoped he could keep from coming undone too quickly when he finally was full of Sebastian’s cock.

Sooner than he expected, Kurt felt the unmistakable pressure and warmth of Sebastian’s cock lining up with his prepared hole. He tried to relax, to be open and ready when Sebastian gave him the signal.

Kurt quickly realized there wouldn’t be any warning, when Sebastian’s cock was sliding all the way in, giving him something to clench his muscles around. Sebastian was pushing with short, quick thrusts, working his way up to what Kurt wanted.

“It’s okay to go faster now,” Kurt blurted out between a gasp and a throaty moan.

“Oh, is it?” Sebastian picked up speed, trying his best to pull nearly all the way out before burying his cock deep in Kurt’s ass. He reached a hand up to the back of Kurt’s head, grabbing a fistful of formerly coiffed chestnut locks.

Kurt knew he must have sounded filthy. He felt so free,  _finally_ , as though he had nothing to hold back. His high voice echoed through the room, providing an aural delight for Blaine who was still rubbing himself.

The sharp twinges on Kurt’s scalp came in time with Sebastian’s thrusts. There was an occasional bite, suck, long lick up the side of his perfectly snowy white neck, which had somehow escaped the rays of the summer sun.

This was every bit as good as he thought it’d be. But if he were honest, Kurt would say reality far exceeded his preconceived expectations.

Sebastian was taking him. He didn’t have to tell him what to do. He didn’t have to give him control or ask for anything. Sebastian just knew.

This was everything he wanted in bed, because it was the exact opposite of the rest of his life. Kurt was organized. He was a planner. He needed everything under control and furniture to fit rooms and wall colors to complement shades of wood trim.

It was so stressful, but he loved his job.

And now he had found a way to alleviate that stress.

He decided that it might be okay to admit that being fucked by Sebastian was nothing short of spectacular.

Like fireworks. Oddly enough that’s all he could see at this point as he came undone beneath Sebastian, who was still pounding into him vigorously, grunting with every hard thrust. He waited it out, giving Sebastian a chance to finish since he  _was_  the one taking control, doing all the hard work.

Soon they were turning their attention toBlaine. Sweet, patient, voyeuristic Blaine.

Kurt and Sebastian took turns feeling Blaine’s sweaty skin, tasting spots here and there. They removed the pants that he somehow still had on and hungrily dove in to each get a mouthful of his darkened, beautiful cock.

Blaine was utterly wrecked. Having one tight, hot mouth suctioned wetly onto his cock felt like heaven, but two? If it was even possible for the pleasure to be multiplied it certainly had been, his body responding quicker, his orgasm approaching at record speed.

Hushed, deep exhales of  _Kurt_  and  _Sebastian_ and  _so close_ preceded a violent release. Blaine’s hands were twisted in the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut to hold in unshed tears, his impressive load blown into two mouths and dripping onto two chins.

For the next few minutes, Kurt and Sebastian gently rubbedBlaine’s back, pressed soft kisses to every expanse of skin, did anything they could think of to try and get Blaine to stop quivering.

Soon they were all well on their way to their nightly slumber.

And for the first time that week, Kurt was able to sleep soundly.

*****

Kurt woke at an unknown hour, the sun already up but blocked out of the room by thick draperies.

He checked his surroundings, slightly disoriented and a bit hung over.

Sebastian was gathering his belongings, trying to be sneaky. He looked over to the bed when Kurt began moving and realized he was caught.

“No coffee this time?”

Sebastian laughed quietly, “Nope, gotta head out to work again. I can start it for you on my way out if you want.”

Something about that felt so different, Kurt couldn’t even put a word to it. The offer was his way of being open and friendly, the way Sebastian was when they bonded over coffee the weekend before.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be staying in bed for a while longer. But thanks.” Kurt gave him a sleepy grin.

“Suit yourself,” Sebastian mumbled, putting on the last of his clothes from the night before. “You know, if you think about it, the night wasn’t a total waste. You still got your jock,” Sebastian winked as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Kurt sighed.  _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_

Kurt tried not to think about the fact that yet again he and Blaine had brought home the one person he had wanted to avoid. He was frustrated that his traitorous cock now perked up at the thought of Sebastian, twitching with excitement.

It was no use trying to fall back asleep, so Kurt traipsed down the stairs to the kitchen. He almost expected the coffee maker to be brewing a fresh pot, even after he had declined Sebastian’s offer. But what he didn’t expect was what he saw next to it, a note reading:

_You boys ever want to do this again, just give me a call ;)_

Below that were ten digits.

Sebastian had just given them his  _number_?

Kurt shook his head in confusion. This just got even weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy people are enjoying this! Thank you all! This update is just a little shorter than the others, but it's basically the end of the first little mini-arc of the story. I'd say there are three arcs, the first and last both being short, the middle one being long. Oh, and make sure you listen to the song Sebastian sings at open mic :)

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, as all of Kurt’s free time did these days. He tried being productive while Blaine was at work on Saturday but after doing some vacuuming in the bedrooms and hallways he decided to lounge in his big lazy chair and watch some trashy reality television.

 

Kurt was looking forward to the coming week, their favorite coffee shop had its once-a-month open mic night on Wednesday. He and Blaine always performed flawless duets, and they had actually brought a few new students to Blaine’s studio as a result.

 

Which is why Kurt and Blaine were discussing musical selections over breakfast early on Monday morning. They typically agreed on something classic, or at least when Kurt could pry Blaine away from the most recent top 40 list.

 

“What would you say if I told you I think we should maybe invite Sebastian?” Blaine questioned, looking hopeful.

 

Kurt stopped in the middle of a sip of coffee, setting the mug down on the table. “Are you kidding me? Why would you even think to say that?”

 

“He just seems so, I don’t know, lonely. We never see him out with friends, he’s always there alone looking for someone to keep his bed warm for the night. I think it would be nice of us and he could meet some real people, genuine friends who aren’t just looking to get their rocks off and never call him back. Sort of like _we_ did,” Blaine pulled a crumpled paper out of his pocket, unfolding it and revealing what Kurt was hoping he would never find, “This, Kurt, was in the drawer of office supplies. I get it, you weren’t comfortable calling him again. But this could be his attempt to reach out to us! I just think bringing him to The Grind would be a really good thing. Especially since there’s no alcohol involved and no chance for him to end up in our bed again.”

 

Kurt laughed, “Okay, okay. You’ve made your point. Just send him a text and if he shows up he can hang out with us.”

 

Kurt wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but he understood where Blaine was coming from. He still wasn’t the biggest fan of Sebastian, but everyone deserved to have people to hang out with (The word “friends” creeped into Kurt’s mind but he quickly shoved it away).

 

Text message to: Sebastian (8:09 AM): Hey, are you free on Wednesday evening? – K&B

 

*****

 

Kurt wasn’t nervous.

 

To say he was feeling anything at all about the evening’s plans would imply that he had actually wasted precious mind space thinking of Sebastian, and he certainly had not.

 

But, hypothetically, of course, if Kurt had, he might have been a bit apprehensive.

 

When they walked in the door of the coffee shop, Kurt immediately noticed that the place was about twice as full as usual. He had a spring in his step as he thought of how the patrons would all swoon over his and Blaine’s romantic duet.

 

Eventually, Kurt spotted Sebastian at a table off to the side. He was looking around, surveying the place. Kurt thought he was probably trying to be inconspicuous as he searched for them.

 

“Why don’t you go sign us up on the sheet, and I’ll go sit with him,” Blaine directed.

 

“All right, I’ll see if we can get one of the first slots!”

 

Kurt made his way over to the sign up sheet, putting his and Blaine’s names down for the third performance. He glanced down the list and groaned at the messily scrawled _Sebastian Smythe_ in the final time slot of the evening.

 

Kurt saw that Blaine and Sebastian were already engaged in what seemed to be a delightful conversation, and there were three cups waiting on the table.

 

“Hey, Kurt. I wasn’t exactly sure what to get you but I figured I couldn’t go wrong with a peppermint mocha if that’s the kind of thing you drink at home,” Sebastian explained.

 

Okay, so maybe Sebastian was a little thoughtful. That was nice of him.

 

“That’s fine, thank you. So, you found the place okay?”

 

The three of them managed to stay in a fairly comfortable conversation, avoiding any of the typical triggering topics and most definitely not bringing up the fact that the last time the three of them were together nobody had clothes on.

 

Kurt and Blaine wowed everyone with their harmonizing on _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ , earning even Sebastian’s applause and wink of approval.

 

Some of the regulars approached their table, making small talk and shaking hands as they were introduced to Sebastian. Kurt thought Sebastian looked like he was having a great time, and maybe if he met some friends Blaine wouldn’t feel so compelled to take Sebastian under his wing.

 

The three of them went through more coffee and a few pastries, enjoying the music (well, most of it). Soon it was Sebastian’s turn, and he shocked them all by choosing a [country song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3xA4xkQGEs&feature=relmfu).

 

Since when was a guy like Sebastian into country music? Kurt pictured him listening to some terrible boy band or R&B songs about love-making.

 

Kurt couldn’t deny, Sebastian’s voice was still incredible. He sounded so genuine, so pure, and dare Kurt think it, a little broken.

 

Kurt watched as Sebastian captured everyone’s attention, trying not to show how moved he really was. And the few times he locked eyes with Sebastian, well, that was just coincidence. They only gazed for a few seconds each time, before Kurt broke away.

 

The song was a perfect fit for Sebastian’s range and tone. The entire shop was silently watching his performance, a few jaws on the floor.

 

“And that, my adequately-voiced acquaintances, is how you shut a place down.” Sebastian had a proud grin, glancing around at the women who were blinking back tears as a result of his twangy ballad.

 

Of course he had to go and ruin it by being cocky.

 

“Yes, Sebastian, that was a fine rendition, although I have never actually heard the original.” Kurt kept a hardly-impressed façade, while Blaine gushed over the performance.

 

“That was amazing! Everyone was enthralled with you, Sebastian. Should’ve gone into music, like me! You’re just spending so much time at that office, I’m glad you could come with us and enjoy yourself.”

 

Kurt never wanted to bring up Sebastian’s work. He could tell it was a sore spot, even the first night they reconnected. He knew Sebastian was overworked and with the little time off he had he probably wouldn’t be chomping at the bit to discuss his job.

 

“Yeah. Actually, speaking of which, I should probably go soon. I have an early morning tomorrow.” Sebastian was suddenly in a rush to get out, checking his watch and shifting in his seat.

 

“Oh, well, we were thinking maybe you could come over for dinner on Friday night? Kurt’s cooking something special this week and it’s sure to be delicious.”

 

 _What?_ Kurt knew Blaine was trying to be friendly, trying to be inclusive of Sebastian because he didn’t want to see him lonely and hurting but this was not something they had discussed.

 

“Well, I appreciate the offer. I’ll see if I have any work to get ahead on and then I’ll let you guys know. Is that okay with you, Kurt?”

 

“Of course, it’s just one extra person, not a bother at all,” Kurt sarcastically responded, his fakest smile plastered on his face.

 

“All right, well, thanks for the invite, I’ll probably see you guys then!” Sebastian gave a little wave as he got up from the table and left the shop.

 

“Well that was a little odd,” Blaine commented.

 

“Um, yeah, you brought up his job, which seems to be the most stressful, overwhelming thing _ever_. Try not to do that next time.”

 

*****

 

Kurt came home from work that Friday and immediately started on the cooking. He had prepared the dessert the night before, giving all the ingredients enough time to settle together into the perfect tiramisu.

 

The doorbell rang at 7:30 on the dot, just as Kurt was setting the table.

 

“Blaine, can you get that? Little busy here!”

 

“One step ahead of you, sweetheart,” Blaine shouted back as he let Sebastian in the front door.

 

Kurt finished up in the dining room and he could hear the faint sounds of conversation and laughter floating through the air from the living room. He was actually looking forward to this dinner, he knew his blackened salmon with wild rice and grilled vegetables would be as delectable as always. He took pride in his cooking, and enjoyed feeding people who appreciated his skill.

 

He went to greet Sebastian in the living room and move them all to the table, where everything was waiting. He had considered selecting a bottle from their wine collection but decided against it. They sure didn’t need to be drunk together again.

 

The dinner conversation flowed comfortably. Blaine spoke of one of his students who was about to move to LA to pursue a career in music ( _She’s gonna make it big_ , he said), Kurt talked about the research he had been doing into cat breed behaviors ( _You can’t just buy one from a pet store without knowing a thing about its disposition_ , he said), and Sebastian kept his comments short. He didn’t mention his job or his family or, well, much of anything at all.

 

That first night at the club he seemed so happy, so pleased with where he was going and dedicated to being successful.

 

Kurt was starting to see right through all of it.

 

Sebastian was stressed, lonely, and generally unhappy. His current job was a means to an end, a very distant _maybe_ in the future. He wasn’t the most likeable guy before he let someone in, so friends weren’t exactly blowing up his phone with invitations to spend time together.

 

Kurt wondered when the last time Sebastian had dinner at a friend’s house really was.

 

When the meal was finished, Kurt asked Blaine to help him bring some of the leftovers to the kitchen.

 

“You just sit tight, Sebastian. We’ll get the dessert.”

 

Kurt and Blaine put everything away, and Blaine grabbed a spoon to sample the tiramisu.

 

“Hey! That’s supposed to be put into individual dishes, Blaine! You can’t just eat it straight out of the-“

 

Blaine cut him off with a bruising kiss, pulling him in closely and squeezing his ass.

 

“Mmm, okay, you win. But only because it tastes so good on your tongue, you sure you don’t want to just bring this to the bedroom and share the rest of it?” Kurt breathed out against Blaine’s lips.

 

“Hey guys, I grabbed all the dishes but I wasn’t sure where to put th- oh, sorry. Didn’t realize I was interrupting.” Sebastian set the plates down on the kitchen counter and turned around to go back to the dining room.

 

“Wait.”

 

Sebastian stopped to face both boys who were staring at him hungrily.

 

Blaine picked up the spoon again, digging into the tiramisu for a small bite. He held up the spoon and Sebastian brought his lips around it, moaning at the rich texture in his mouth.

 

Sebastian pulled back from the utensil, giving it an extra lick to clean off the last of the creamy mixture.

 

“Kurt, you’re an amazing chef. This is so good.” Sebastian had no problem singing Kurt’s praises, not now.

 

“I haven’t even gotten a bite yet, Blaine’s the one with the spoon.” Kurt elbowed Blaine playfully.

 

“What a shame.” Sebastian looked at Kurt as he approached him, darker than before. “You want another taste?”

 

Kurt was tempted, it _had_ been his boyfriend’s idea to let Sebastian into their home. Nothing wrong with a little fun, right? Sebastian was daringly close, it would be so easy to just-

 

That was enough to convince Kurt to join Sebastian’s game, gasping at the last second before fusing their mouths together.

 

Sebastian tasted faintly of chocolate and whipped topping and a hint of rum. This deep, passionate kiss sparked that little flame in Kurt’s stomach, and _yes_ , this dessert certainly did taste fantastic in Sebastian’s mouth.

 

Kurt had to stop, _needed_ to stop before he ended up begging Sebastian to fuck him over the counter.

 

He pulled away, a bit lightheaded. “Well, now I definitely need a bite. Can you share the spoon, please?” Blaine handed it over, watching Kurt as he devoured a little scoop of the dessert.

 

“This is really good, we probably should all just be eating it straight from the dish.” Kurt was pleased with the end result of hours spent in the kitchen, he was allowed to toot his own horn if he wanted.

 

“What if I’d rather just get it from you?” Blaine leaned in to suck Kurt’s tongue into his mouth, licking gently all around the edges.

 

Suddenly they both pulled away, feeling the brush of a hand on each of their faces.

 

“Don’t stop, it’s okay. You look so sexy together, makes me want to join.”

 

Kurt pulled Blaine back in, kissing him hard and possessively. Hot breath and a clean-shaven face snuck in between, pushing through with a confident tongue and adding an unexpected level of pleasure to the experience.

 

It was similar to what Kurt had come to find with the sex. Originally he had been concerned that one person would feel left out, or maybe not get to come, or one of many other things on a long list his anxiety had written in his mind.

 

But the reality of the situation was nothing like that. They were equals, all three of them. Sebastian’s dominance, Blaine’s submissiveness, and Kurt’s willingness to adapt to any situation made this set of three the perfect combination.

 

The extra set of hands was a pretty great perk, too.

 

The three of them licked and nipped playfully at each other’s mouths, chasing the taste of the tiramisu. Occasional moans slipped out into the tiny space between them and were quickly silenced by more presses of swollen lips, more coaxing of tongues to come closer, stay, _I need this_.

 

Kurt reached out to unbutton someone’s shirt ( _Sebastian’s_ , he realized, having to reach higher than usual) but was stopped halfway through his work.

 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else, might be a little tricky in the kitchen with three.”

 

Sebastian had a point.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Blaine agreed. “I’ll bring the dessert!”

 

*****

 

Kurt could get used to kissing both Blaine and Sebastian at the same time.

 

Actually, he could get used to doing just about anything in this bedroom with both of them at the same time.

 

Sebastian was only the second man he had ever seen naked, and the contrast between his and Blaine’s bodies was something Kurt was beginning to love exploring.

 

The difference in muscle tone, Sebastian’s firm and hard but compact, Blaine’s a little bigger on his small frame. Sebastian’s skin tone falling somewhere on the color spectrum between Kurt and Blaine’s own colorings, fairly immune to most hickeys. Sebastian’s dedication to shaving (or maybe waxing) similar to Kurt’s, leaving him completely bare unlike the short, trimmed body hair that Blaine typically sported.

 

This would be the third time, and Kurt found himself far more excited than he wanted to admit. This was becoming something he wanted so badly, Kurt couldn’t help but crave that fire, that slow burn that made him feel alive.

 

The three of them touched and explored with steady hands, in the front of all their minds the reality that they were now doing this completely sober.

 

Despite the lack of alcohol in his system, Kurt doubted the way he was feeling could even be considered sober.

 

So much skin, smooth and hot and sweaty and tempting. There was no denying it, Kurt needed this, and with the three of them in nothing but their tight, restricting briefs, he knew he was close to getting there.

 

Sebastian was on his back, for once, and Kurt jumped on top of him, finally unleashing his aggressive side. Harsh scrapes of nails and rough thrusts to feel friction on their cocks led to shouts and whimpers. Kurt’s body kept seeking out the cure for his desire, that aching need to feel a slick sliding hardness up against his own.

 

Kurt pulled up and paused as he felt Blaine’s hands on him, sliding his underwear down his legs and tossing them on the floor. Kurt reached to help Sebastian do the same, until they were both panting and whispering praises and curses and indecipherable combinations of sounds that may have been words in their minds.

 

Sebastian was radiating heat, making Kurt feel like he was burning up and needed more, needed to keep rubbing up against him until he collapsed.

 

But when Blaine’s soft mouth was pressing into the small of Kurt’s back, a shiver went down his spine. Blaine gave him the chills, always had. Blaine shocked him and made him shake.

 

With Blaine above him, licking and stretching his entrance, and Sebastian below him, pushing up to seek a tighter squeeze around his cock, Kurt felt overwhelmed. These two very different sensations, both mind-blowing in their own right, felt like too much when they were combined.

 

Kurt let out a gentle sob that shook Sebastian out of his hazy pleasure state. Sebastian’s eyes shot open and he slowed his movements just a bit, giving Kurt a look of concern. Kurt knew the disarray in his mind was visible through his blue eyes, but Sebastian did the one thing he could think of to keep Kurt grounded.

 

Sebastian’s strong hand moved to grip Kurt’s wrist. He held tightly, squeezing as a reassurance. Kurt gave him a fraction of a smile as though to say _thank you_ , and before he could lean down and kiss Sebastian again he felt the cold air hit his stretched hole.

 

Kurt looked over as Blaine grabbed the lube, forgoing the condom since it was just them.

 

“I am so not going to last long,” Kurt breathed out, laying his head down on Sebastian’s chest as Blaine finished opening his hole.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just want you to feel good.” Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s ass before slowly pushing his hardened cock deep inside.

 

Kurt’s body was already exhausted, his skin tingling with the battling sensations. As Blaine fucked into him slow and deep, Kurt mustered up every last shred of energy to wrap a hand around Sebastian’s erection.

 

How long had they been doing this? Kurt was already spent, struggling to stay involved in the act. His body being pulled in two directions, his mind shattered.

 

Soon, Kurt was spilling all over Sebastian, crying out and collapsing into his own mess. He felt Sebastian kiss his forehead before hearing his moans and heavy breaths resume, approaching his release at his own hand now that Kurt was unable to move.

 

Kurt could feel Blaine shooting deep inside of him, the sounds in the room muffled by his foggy mind and exhaustion.

 

“I’ll go get us something to clean up with, and some clean sheets.” Blaine left the room, Kurt still sprawled out on top of Sebastian.

 

“Kurt, um, are you okay?”

 

“Fine. Just tired.” Kurt settled his head in the dip of Sebastian’s neck, and wow, did he have to move, ever? This was so comfortable.

 

Blaine returned with wet washcloths and dry towels and fresh bedding, or Kurt assumed that’s what happened as he was being cleaned off and the sheets around him were being changed. Blaine and Sebastian were chatting, speaking words that Kurt was too exhausted to hear.

 

He just wanted to sleep. Thinking, feeling, being; he couldn’t handle any of it right now.

 

Blaine and Sebastian climbed into bed with him finally, cuddling up on either side of him and sharing the lightest of goodnight kisses.

 

The last thing Kurt felt before drifting off to sleep was a gentle hand wrapping around his wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words <3 Hope you enjoy the next part!

Saturday morning brought a calming rain, tapping quietly against the windows of Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom.

 

Yawning and stretching and rolling over a bit, Kurt blinked his eyes open and saw Blaine sprawled out over the other side of the bed. He chuckled, knowing not to expect anything else from Blaine on a weekend morning.

 

Sebastian wasn’t in the room but his shirt still was, and Kurt located his pants over on the other side of the room so he clearly hadn’t left. Kurt kicked his legs over the side of the bed, letting out a deep breath. He was admittedly intrigued by what he would find once he got downstairs.

 

As he imagined, he was greeted by quite the vision. Sebastian was rushing around the kitchen in his underwear, egg flipper in one hand and coffee mug in the other.

 

Kurt stayed back, hiding in the doorway for a moment. This was just too funny to interrupt.

 

“I hate to cut in, but the bacon smells like it’s about done.”

 

Sebastian jumped at Kurt’s words, looking guilty after being caught. “Thanks. I, um, just thought you might want some breakfast. And Blaine, if he ever gets out of bed.”

 

Kurt laughed. “Don’t count on that happening any time soon. I could go for some food, though.”

 

“Coffee’s already made. I hope it’s okay that I dug into your kitchen, after how exhausted you were last night I didn’t want to wake you to ask.”

 

Kurt blushed as his sensory memory went barreling back to the night before. “It’s not a problem,” he assured, “ _especially_ since you have my caffeine already prepared.”

 

Kurt poured and stirred his coffee, tasting it and adding a bit more creamer until it was to his liking. He let Sebastian finish cooking in silence, not sure what he would say even if he did feel like talking.

 

Soon a plate of hot, greasy bacon was sitting on the table in front of Kurt as Sebastian watched over the last of the eggs in the pan.

 

“Should I make some toast?”

 

Kurt’s attention shifted away from his mug for the first time in a few minutes. “You’ve already done so much. Come sit down and help me eat this heart attack on a plate.”

 

Sebastian snickered at that. “All right, but you better let me have that piece right there with all the fat.”

 

The two of them went through almost an entire pot of coffee, chowing down on bacon strip after another and lots of eggs with cheese and perfect seasonings. Sebastian really knew how to whip up a fantastic breakfast.

 

Kurt was still curious, though. “I was wondering, about the open mic night. Why did you choose a country song?”

 

“What, you think that I’m just a privileged, former prep school kid who should be singing pop music?” Sebastian teased.

 

“No, but I do know you’re a lawyer with a high-class family. That doesn’t exactly scream pick-up trucks and cowboy boots.”

 

“Well, one of the bars I used to go with a friend played a lot of country music and that got me into it, I guess. It is pretty different from anything else in my life. I guess that’s why I like it so much. It’s an escape. A change.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Kurt took his last few bites of breakfast, raising his coffee mug to Sebastian and washing it all down.

 

Just then, a groggy, half-awake Blaine stumbled into the dining room. “G’morning, sweetheart. Sebastian.” He rubbed his eyes and then noticed the breakfast food on the table. “This all looks so good, did you both cook?”

 

“I take full credit for this meal, Kurt came down right as I was finishing up,” Sebastian proudly stated.

 

“Well, that’s very kind of you, Sebastian. It smells delicious!” Blaine sat down and filled his plate, excitedly digging in to the barely-warm breakfast.

 

Kurt stared blankly out the window, his head resting on one hand. “I was hoping to get out of the house later to hit the sale at Saks but if it keeps raining like this I’m staying put on the couch.”

 

“Blaine and I will be hard at work while you get to relax, do you realize that? Be extra lazy, for the three of us.” Sebastian hoped he wasn’t crossing a line by including himself in that grouping.

 

“Maybe I’ll do one of my exercise videos before I sink into the couch, at least then I can justify eating all that bacon.”

 

“If it makes you feel better go for it, but sweetheart, your body is amazing. You don’t need to do anything, seriously.” Blaine encouraged Kurt to take it easy sometimes, knowing how committed he was to keeping a fit physique.

 

Sebastian spoke up, not so confidently. “I can attest to that. Your body, yeah, it’s more than okay.”

 

Kurt flushed a deep pink, looking down and biting his lip. “Thanks, um, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The silence between Kurt and Sebastian was slightly uncomfortable after that, as Blaine wasn’t paying attention and continued scarfing down his food.

 

“So I think I’ll go get my stuff and, you know, get dressed.” Sebastian was markedly different when Blaine was around, Kurt noticed.

 

 _He probably has a little crush on him again, just like the old days_ , Kurt thought. He grabbed Sebastian’s shoes from the shallow entryway closet and dug around the storage at the top to find a small umbrella. He tidied up the area by the door, nervously straightening the rug and ignoring his racing heartbeat.

 

Sebastian came back down the stairs, giving a quick smile to Kurt, acknowledging him as he sat down on the bench to put his shoes on.

 

“Thanks for the umbrella,” Sebastian blurted out, gathering his belongings.

 

“It’s not a problem, really. You’ll just have to return it next time.” Kurt miraculously held a straight face, kept himself together and narrowly avoided drowning in cloudy green eyes.

 

Sebastian cleared his throat and broke his gaze away from Kurt’s, cracking the littlest smile. “That is more than okay with me.”

 

“We’ll see you later, then.” _We_ , as in Kurt _and_ Blaine.

 

“Yeah. Um, just tell Blaine goodbye for me.” Sebastian turned to leave, walking down the drive to his car.

 

If Kurt was watching through the window, it was only because it was rainy and messy outside and he wanted to make sure Sebastian made it out okay.

 

*****

 

It had been quite a long, busy day.

 

Blaine burst through the door and greeted Kurt, ready to relax. Kurt was surrounded by pillows and covered with a plush throw, laid back on the soft cushions of the couch. He was hardly paying attention to the movie on screen, cursing himself for choosing something with subtitles that required he actually stay engaged in reading to understand what was even happening.

 

“I’ve decided I should probably stick to French. It’s easier to be lazy when you don’t have to keep your eyes so focused on the screen.”

 

Blaine plopped down on the couch next to Kurt’s feet, lifting them onto his lap. “We should finally visit that theater downtown you’ve been dying to check out. I’m sure they play a French movie on occasion.”

 

“That’s a great idea! I’ll have to check their schedule.”

 

Lucky for them the rain had finally stopped, Blaine had gotten off work just a little earlier than usual so they were able to take their time getting ready for dinner together. Showering together, brushing their teeth and acting goofy in front of the mirror together, doing all the little things they hadn’t done in so long and now appreciated them much more.

 

Dinner was fantastic and Blaine’s heart-eyes were out of control. Neither of them could help it, the last few weeks their relationship had grown and they felt more connected than ever.

 

After the dessert had become mere crumbs on a plate, Kurt pulled out his phone. “I want to check that theater, I bet we could find a movie that both of us would like.”

 

“Yeah, let’s do it. They’ve got to have _something_ in French.”

 

Kurt tapped and stared at his phone, chewing his lip and focusing on the screen. “It says they’re showing _Bande à part_ this Thursday at seven! I’ve actually never seen that one. Okay, I’m excited now.” Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine had a fairly reasonable suggestion, “You know, Sebastian lived in Paris for awhile. He might be able to understand the movie a little better than I can. Why don’t we see if he wants to tag along, too?”

 

*****

 

The work week dragged by ever so slowly, melting Kurt’s brain into a puddle of pillows and prints. He had received two new projects to start at the conclusion of his most time-consuming client’s home, and the overlap was weighing him down heavily. When Thursday came Kurt was more than happy to rush out of the office and take the little time he had to get ready.

 

He drove over to the little art theater, nestled between other old buildings on a stretch of downtown that was known for art and music and excellent coffee. He went into the lobby and was surprised at how _not_ crowded the place was. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

 

Text message from: Boyfriend <3 (6:42 PM): Student was delayed, going to be a little late to the movie.

 

Kurt sighed, feeling empathetic towards his overworked boyfriend.

 

“Hey, looks it’s just us for now. Blaine got caught up at work.”

 

“That’s okay, he’ll be able to find us. It’s not like the theater is packed.” Sebastian gave Kurt a little nudge. They both went up to the ticket counter, Sebastian paying for all three, asking them to hold Blaine’s for when he showed up.

 

They walked in to find seats and Kurt continued, “Yeah, I just feel bad when the students make him stay later and later when he just wants to get out of there and relax.”

 

“Story of my life, Kurt. Except rough middle-aged attorneys aren’t quite as friendly as musical kids or teenagers.”

 

Kurt shook his head. “Sorry, no work talk. So, will you be joining us at home after this?”

 

“Actually, I thought I should invite you boys over to my place for a change, it’s only fair, right?”

 

“That’s true. I have to be to the office early tomorrow morning but Blaine starts at 9. I’m sure he’ll be on board.” Kurt smiled warmly, eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit theater.

 

The two of them became quiet as the lights went lower and the movie began. About fifteen minutes in Blaine showed up, taking the seat next to Kurt and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

Kurt and Sebastian were wrapped up in the movie, more so than Blaine who had a little bit of a delay in understanding as he read the subtitles and deciphered what exactly what going on with the body language.

 

Overall they had a great time, and when the movie ended they walked out together, Kurt and Sebastian explaining the few things to Blaine that still hadn’t made sense.

 

“That was great! I can’t believe we haven’t done this sooner. Thanks for coming with us, Sebastian.” Blaine smiled, grabbing hold of Kurt’s hand.

 

“Yeah, man, we’ll have to all get out again.” Sebastian stood a bit awkwardly next to the door. “So, you okay with staying at my place tonight?”

 

“Of course, we still haven’t even seen where you live!” Blaine agreed as they opened the doors to go out to the parking lot. “We can just follow you.”

 

“Wow, three cars this time, somehow that just feels like a waste. All right, meet you guys there!”

 

Kurt and Blaine followed Sebastian to his house, parking off to the side of the driveway. The home was almost as big as Kurt and Blaine’s, the exterior a modern stone and the paint on the door coordinating nicely with the natural materials.

 

Kurt wondered how Sebastian handled living in a home this large all by himself. He felt a twinge of sadness at the thought that Sebastian had all this space and nobody to share it with.

 

Well, until now.

 

The three of them went inside, Sebastian giving a general tour of the main floor. “But I know what you really want to see, and that’s upstairs.”

 

The three of them made their way up to the bedroom, the thick carpet cushioning their feet. Sebastian showed them the master suite, Kurt whistling and giving an impressed nod at the collection of designer suits hung up in the walk-in closet.

 

Sebastian snickered, capturing Kurt’s mouth in a quick smack of a kiss, followed by the same with Blaine. “How about we go in the bathroom and turn on that jacuzzi I hardly ever use?”

 

*****

 

The steamy, bubbling water made the three of them stir with anticipation. Kurt stepped in first and sat reclined with Blaine stretched out on his lap, giving them all the perfect view of Blaine’s sculpted body.

 

Gentle, cautious hands skated over wet skin, pinched and rubbed the sweet dark nipples, grazed over a sensitive abdominal area making the muscles twitch underneath.

 

Mouths sucked and nipped and bit playfully, exploring the bodies around them, tasting the different textures, eliciting a wide array of reactions.

 

“Kurt, I want you to fuck me tonight. Please, sweetheart, I miss opening up for you.”

 

“Mmm, I will once we get to the bed. We can all get warmed up in here first.” Kurt was arching his back, pushing forward towards Blaine. Every slip of his shaft through the center of Blaine’s firm ass had him moaning and desperate for more.

 

Sebastian scraped his blunt nails down Blaine’s chest, making him hiss at the stinging pleasure. He licked around the base of Blaine’s cock, the bubbling water tickling his face.

 

Kurt helped to prop Blaine up a bit more to give Sebastian a better angle, and he immediately took advantage. Blaine’s length was encased in Sebastian’s mouth and his tongue was tracing patterns underneath, trying to quickly suck the first orgasm out of him.

 

Sebastian was getting so involved in his actions, using a hand to massage Blaine’s balls and happily swallowing all the water that accidentally splashed up into his mouth. He absentmindedly let his hand slide further back and soon he was right in the middle of Blaine’s ass, where Kurt was rutting his erection up and down in the crack.

 

Kurt looked down at Sebastian, wide-eyed and mouth gaping. The hand that had strayed continued to rub Kurt’s cock as best it could at such an odd angle.

 

Sebastian’s gaze once again stayed on Kurt, watching the flush of dark pink that had covered his sweet, pale skin; listening intently for the breathy sighs and ungodly whimpers that escaped his mouth.

 

Sebastian started humming and letting his vibrations wash over Blaine’s body, pushing him to the edge. It wasn’t long before Blaine was shooting stream after stream of his thick, creamy release deep into the back of Sebastian’s throat and filling his mouth with the rest. After a difficult swallow, Sebastian continued to suck up and down Blaine’s shaft until he was abruptly pulled off.

 

“Stop, stop, I need to recover enough so that when we get to the bedroom I’m ready to go.”

 

Sebastian stepped out of the tub, pulling fluffy white towels out of the linen closet and tossing them over to Kurt and Blaine. He quickly dried himself off and hung the towel on a hook, leaving his body fully exposed.

 

“No point in covering up if we’re just going to my bed, right?” Sebastian winked at Kurt and Blaine who both followed his lead, hanging up their towels. Blaine nibbled at Kurt’s ear for a moment, making him giggle as they all went through to the bedroom.

 

“On the bed, Blaine. Now,” Kurt directed. “Hands and knees.”

 

Blaine did as he was told, and all Kurt and Sebastian could do was watch as he spread himself open for them to admire.

 

“I hope Kurt’s willing to share because I _really_ need both of you tonight.” Sebastian was already rubbing himself, loosely and carelessly.

 

“I suppose I’m feeling generous.” Kurt was already up on the bed, kneeling behind Blaine and rubbing soothing circles on his ass cheeks. He licked the thinnest stripe with the tip of his tongue up through the crack of Blaine’s ass, just enough to tickle and tease.

 

Kurt spread Blaine’s cheeks wider, using a flatter, thicker surface of his tongue to slowly slide all around the hole.

 

Blaine moaned and slumped a bit, feeling the relaxing effect of the slow, aching pleasure. Kurt was covering a large area and hadn’t attempted to penetrate him yet.

 

Kurt’s licks lost their pattern when Sebastian’s hands found their way to his midsection, rubbing over his toned abs, sliding up and down his sides. Kurt instinctively pushed back the slightest bit into Sebastian, seeking more stimulation from those confident hands.

 

“Just stretch me, Kurt. Need your cock, please,” Blaine moaned impatiently.

 

Kurt broke his mouth away from the shiny pink spot and looked at Sebastian. “In the drawer?”

 

“Yeah, you should let me do it, though.”

 

Kurt retrieved the bottle of lube from Sebastian’s drawer, trying to ignore the fact that it was nearly half empty. He turned to hand it over when Sebastian pulled him in for a deep, bruising kiss. Sebastian’s tongue was seeking out every little corner, every hidden curve of Kurt’s delicious mouth. That heat, that primal instinct that Sebastian always brought out in Kurt was burning beneath his skin.

 

He couldn’t let it escape.

 

Kurt pulled away and Sebastian was panting, his lips puffy and red. “I can taste him on you. _So good_.”

 

Sebastian squeezed some lube on his fingers, easing two in with relatively no pressure thanks to Kurt’s help.

 

Kurt just watched Blaine’s hole stretch wider, licking his lips in anticipation. He needed to get his mouth on something, anything, so he started biting over Sebastian’s shoulder. Kurt was rough and possessive, scraping his teeth over the sun-kissed skin.

 

“I’m ready; just fuck me, sweetheart, please.”

 

Kurt and Sebastian repositioned themselves and Kurt covered his erection in the lubricant, pushing slowly until he was all the way inside of his boyfriend.

 

“How does that feel?” Sebastian nibbled Kurt’s ear, breathing hotly around the area.

 

“Mmm, so tight. Really hot and still so tight.” Kurt’s words earned a moan from Blaine and he started thrusting carefully, a bit slower than usual until Blaine was used to the sensation.

 

“I just love watching you two together. Makes me so hard.” Sebastian was whispering in Kurt’s ear, the pleasure-induced sounds in the room drowning out any chance that Blaine could hear a word he was saying. “All those little drops of sweat rolling down your back, want to catch them on my tongue.” Sebastian licked a little spot below Kurt’s ear, staying close to inhale the scent of his luxurious hair products.

 

Kurt was moving faster now, thrusting harder. Blaine trembled beneath him, taking it all and hardly doing any of the work.

 

“Bet you would love for me to lick you open. I could make you relax, take all the time we needed. Tease the rim until you’re pushing back into me, begging for me to fuck you with my tongue.” Sebastian was getting turned on by his own words and thoughts, but seeing Kurt react to them was pushing him over the edge. He moved away from Kurt and grabbed onto Blaine’s cock, dripping with pre-come and so hard the skin appeared to be painfully stretched.

 

“ _Oh God_ , so close, don’t stop.” Blaine was whining and whimpering as his orgasm was tugged and pushed out of him, pouring out over the sheets.

 

“Stay just like that, don’t move,” Kurt ordered, fucking into Blaine rougher than before and replaying Sebastian’s words in his head.

 

“How does it feel, Blaine? Being a little fuck toy? You’re taking it so well, everything he’s giving you.”

 

That was it for Kurt as he came for what felt like an eternity but not quite long enough. He thrusted a couple more times until he absolutely could not handle it any longer.

 

Sebastian sat back with a smile, rubbing himself just the slightest bit. “So, you two want to help me out now?”

 

Blaine plopped down on the bed, spent and panting. Kurt crawled over on top of Sebastian and returned the gleam in his eyes. He leaned in slowly, close to Sebastian’s mouth.

 

“You’ve been so patient,” Kurt whispered, “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

 

Something in Sebastian’s gaze changed and he flipped Kurt over, looking utterly ravenous. He grabbed both of Kurt’s wrists and held them above his head, pinning him down and positioning his cock right in Kurt’s face.

 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but soon found it full of thick, slightly musky, salty-slick cock. He stretched his lips around his teeth and Sebastian started pushing in and out so slowly that Kurt thought the drag was making Sebastian lose his mind.

 

“God, Kurt, your mouth. So beautiful. You look so good like this, your eyes looking back at me. Not gonna last.” Sebastian’s grip on Kurt’s wrists was firm but not bruising. It was like he needed to be there but wasn’t going to force it.

 

Blaine had regained some of his strength and started feeling over Sebastian’s body with eager hands. He teased the nipples, scraped short nails gently over the wide expanses of skin, traced circles around the small of his back.

 

Sebastian continued to thrust slowly, making this last as long as possible, until his orgasm overtook him completely. The slow buildup made for an extended finish, feeling the beginning in his toes, immersing himself in the pleasure as it creeped around to the deepest corners of his body until not an inch of him was left untouched.

 

Sebastian slid out of Kurt’s mouth as he tried to swallow the last of the come, failing miserably. Sebastian let out a chuckle and leaned down to lick the little bit of his release that had dripped out of Kurt’s mouth.

 

Sebastian climbed off of Kurt, pausing for a moment to glance at his grip on Kurt’s wrists as he finally let them go.

 

“What do you say we just crash? I can clean up the bedding tomorrow,” Sebastian suggested.

 

“That sounds like a great idea, I think we’re all a little too worn out.” Blaine looked over at Kurt and Sebastian, smiling and cuddling a little closer to his boyfriend.

 

Sebastian got up to turn out the lights, returning to his place in the bed on Kurt’s opposite side. He leaned in and rested his head just above Kurt’s shoulder. Sebastian pressed a gentle, lingering kiss on the skin there that he couldn’t see in the darkness, but could picture in his mind. His breathing slowed, his body loosened and relaxed into the plush mattress and leaned a bit closer to Kurt.

 

Sebastian was content with the wonderful evening they had all just shared, and found himself quickly falling under into sleep.

 

Before he could be completely overtaken by his exhaustion, Sebastian whispered quietly one last time to the soft skin in front of him, “Goodnight, Kurt.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read author's note at the end if you don't use Tumblr!

Kurt groaned and dragged his weary limbs out of the tangle of blankets at the sound of his alarm. 

He tip-toed over to the bathroom, surveying Sebastian's hygiene products to make sure they were at least adequate for one day's use. Of course they were, so he stepped into the shower with the modern stone walls and elegant glass door.

The stream was piping hot, just the way Kurt liked it, washing away the faint aroma of Blaine and Sebastian that had lingered on his skin. He cleansed himself gently, took his time to cover every inch, closing his eyes every so often to pretend his hands belonged to the two gorgeous men sleeping in the other room.

He lathered his hair in the cool peppermint shampoo, relaxing under the tingle in his scalp. It was far too early in the morning to think, so Kurt kept his mind free and allowed himself to just appreciate the moment.

He was so enraptured that he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Kurt rinsed his face under the water briefly before turning off the shower. He opened his eyes again, shouting and nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Sebastian's form.

Sebastian threw his arms in the air. "Sorry! Sorry, thought you heard me come in."

Kurt reached for his towel and promptly tied it around his waist, an attempt at modesty which he realized was quite ridiculous given the various situations in which Sebastian had already seen him unclothed.

"It's okay." Kurt glanced over to the towel hooks to see a fairly stylish outfit put together on a hanger. "Hey, that shirt is this season, YSL. Sometimes you have fairly decent taste, Smythe."

"It is, and you need something to wear to work."

Kurt ran his fingertips over the buttons of the shirt, holding back a grateful smile.

"I know we're not exactly the same size but I figured, you know, probably close enough."

In any other situation Kurt would have made a remark about clothes needing to be tailored specifically to the person wearing them, the fact that he wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit he hadn't personally planned and compiled, but he was in no position to reject Sebastian's kindness.

Kurt took the hanger off the hook, holding it carefully as not to wrinkle or drag the clothes. He glanced back at Sebastian's enigmatic expression, an intensity between the two of them that made Kurt slightly uncomfortable.

"I really, um..." Kurt looked down for a moment and shook his head before looking back up at Sebastian's eyes. "Thank you."

Sebastian beamed. "Of course. I'll get out of your hair, so you can, you know, get dressed. Coffee is brewing, too, if you want to take some with you."

The minutes flew by as Kurt quickly went on his way, dreading yet another long work day. He loved the hands-on part of his job, but these office days were such a bore.

For once, though, Kurt could hardly complain as he spent the entire day feeling like he was wrapped in a hug, surrounded by the scent that he had come to know as _Sebastian_ ; a reminder that brought a delighted grin to his face every time he became conscious of it.

*****

"Blaine."

"Hey, Blaine."

"Blaine! Seriously, wake up!"

Sebastian was seconds away from shaking the other man when he finally opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms wide and whining as he sat up.

"Kurt left a while ago and I only have about twenty more minutes before I need to head out but you're welcome to stay and sleep if you want to."

Blaine blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light coming through the window. "That's okay, I need to gather a few things from home so I should be leaving. Once I'm actually awake, of course."

Sebastian snickered, "You and Kurt, I swear. I don't know how you two function in the morning, both needing that first cup of coffee just to feel alive."

Blaine yawned, stretching his mouth open wide and speaking in a distorted voice, "Showers help, too."

“Well, as you saw last night, I’ve got one of those. If you’d rather use mine before trying to operate a vehicle it might wake you up a little.”

Blaine chuckled, “You have a point. I better get in there before I leave. Is there some hidden key outside to lock the door behind me?”

Sebastian gathered his things together and scanned the room once more to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. “I would trust you and Kurt with a key long before I would leave one out where some psychopath could find it. Here.” Sebastian tossed a small silver key over to Blaine on the bed.

“You- you’re really giving Kurt and me a key to your house?” Blaine was in disbelief.

“I never said you could keep it. I expect it back next time we have… _plans_.” Sebastian smirked, that twisted, cocky look that Blaine discovered was a rarity now that Sebastian had matured a bit. After a split second he turned back towards the door, calling out behind him, “I need some more coffee and then I’m off to work. Later, sweet cheeks!”

Blaine just laughed to himself as he turned on the shower. This _thing_ was certainly becoming far more involved than he had ever planned.

*****

Later that evening Kurt and Blaine were curled up together on the couch watching some of the shows on their DVR. Kurt had long changed out of Sebastian’s clothes but he could still smell the lingering scent of the body wash he had used during his morning shower. He could smell it on Blaine, too, a different end result with his unique body chemistry.

Kurt had always appreciated Blaine’s smell, the natural underlying scent that can only be slightly masked by fragrances. That true, musky, earthy essence was taking his mind to another place. Visions of his tongue, swirling and probing at Blaine’s tight hole; his mouth stretched around Blaine’s cock, sinking so far down that his nose was tickled by the trimmed hairs at the base; the way he could even identify the taste of Blaine’s come on Sebastian’s tongue. Though there was nobody else in the world like his Blaine, Kurt still found Sebastian slowly pushing his way through into nearly all of Kurt’s fantasies.

Just as Kurt was thinking about a long list of unspeakable things he could do with the two men, the sound of Blaine’s phone vibrating on the side table made him snap out of his daydream.

"It's Sebastian." Blaine accepted the call, tapping the speakerphone button. "Hey, Sebastian. You're on speaker; I'm with Kurt. What's up?"

"Hey, Blaine. Kurt. I'm trying to come up with a solution to this little dilemma I have. Hoping one of you might be able to help.

"I've got this work function, a benefit. Usually I find a way to get out of these things but dad says there will be quite a few important people there, so not only do I need to show up but I need to have an impressive date."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine who cleared his throat and spoke up. "So does that mean you have to bring a woman? I'm sure Kurt has plenty of clients that would love to join you."

Sebastian gave a generous laugh. "Oh, no, no way. They're fine with me bringing a man, I just don't keep in touch with many people. I- I don't exactly know anyone that I can bring. Figured you boys might have someone in mind."

"We might be able to work out a connection, when is this event taking place?"

"Next Saturday. So, like, a week and a half. That's enough time, isn't it?" Sebastian sounded hopeful.

Kurt chimed in, "You know, Blaine has a music teachers' conference that weekend. I was going to be stuck in the house alone but I would gladly accompany you as an excuse to get all dolled up and drink champagne."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to just because I asked, if there's anyone you know that could-"

"Sebastian, it's going to be fine, really. Who could possibly impress these stuffy suits more than someone who deals with their female counterparts on a regular basis? I've probably even worked on some of their homes if they're high society people. It's not a problem at all."

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, admiring the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Sounds like it’s settled then! You two will have a great time.”

Sebastian groaned, “No, please, don’t have any expectations for this thing. I’d rather be stuck at the office all night than have to kiss these guys’ asses and pretend like I’m interested in whatever big corporate case they brag about having just won.”

“Well, Sebastian, I happen to enjoy kissing asses very, _very_ much, so this should be a piece of cake.”

*****

The next week passed uneventfully. Kurt had a smaller work load than usual and was enjoying his lower stress level.

Blaine, on the other hand, was spending more hours working at home, going over music for his students and preparing for his weekend trip. He was looking forward to immersing himself in music for those few days but was slightly overwhelmed as he tried to manage his time before leaving.

More time for work meant less time for play, and Kurt was getting frustrated.

And, really, Kurt had tried _everything_.

Blaine’s favorite lounge pants, slung low on Kurt’s hips, exposing a gently sculpted V between the most delectable hip bones. Kurt’s well-worn gray t-shirt, so thin and stretched over the muscles of his chest and back, exposing the points of his nipples and effortlessly giving Blaine a show. He even styled his hair in the messy, just-got-fucked look that drives Blaine wild.

Nothing was tearing Blaine away from his work.

Thursday night, or rather, Friday morning in the wee hours, Blaine came to bed to find Kurt still awake.

“Hey sweetheart, you didn’t have to wait up for me.”

Kurt took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally. _It’s showtime_. He pouted his lips and batted his lashes.

“Why don’t you look under the covers and see what else waited _up_ for you?” Kurt used his most seductive tone, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine’s. He faked an air of innocence, trying to entice his boyfriend into some fast, tired-but-not-too-tired-for- _this_ sex.

Blaine’s cheeks flushed a deep pink as he lifted the sheets to climb into bed. His lips turned down in a slight disappointment. “Kurt, I’m so sorry, it’s three in the morning and I have to get up at six. If I could I would just stay up with you until then but I really need some rest.”

Kurt’s hardness pressed uncomfortably against the front of his cotton pajamas, dripping enough pre-come to leave a wet spot near the waistband. All he could do was nod, defeated, and snuggle into Blaine’s side, sighing. "That's… okay. We probably should just get to sleep."

Blaine settled into the plush mattress and kissed Kurt’s forehead, barely a brush of lips. “I’m going to miss you, but it’s only a few days and you have that party with Sebastian to distract you.” He paused before quietly adding, “And you know after an entire weekend away I’ll be _so_ ready to take care of your cock when I get back on Sunday night.”

When Blaine left in the morning Kurt was only half awake, mumbling something about _good trip_ and _love you_ and _text me when you get there._

*****

When Saturday rolled around Kurt was thrilled; he wanted to spend all day preparing for his swanky evening out. He soaked in a steaming hot bath with his favorite salts, long enough to turn his fingertips and toes pruny. A homemade clay and aloe mask rejuvenated his face as he hardly had the time for a spa day anymore. A full body exfoliating sugar scrub left him feeling fresh and smooth. His closest shaving blade removed the stubble from his face, neck, and chest.

Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist, smiling thoughtfully as he walked past his perfectly tailored Dolce and Gabbana suit. The metallic twist on a classic navy blue was sure to turn heads at the evening’s event.

Kurt checked the clock only to realize that Sebastian wouldn’t arrive for another two hours. _No use getting dressed this early, don’t want to wrinkle my suit_.

Kurt jumped into bed, setting his alarm for 5:00, just in case. He stretched out his limbs, loosening his muscles and reached for the remote. _I’ll get in an hour of trashy television before I get dressed._

*****

Sebastian arrived a few minutes before 7:00, pulling up the driveway in a much different car than usual. Much smaller. Much more expensive-looking.

Kurt took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door, fixing one strand of an eyebrow that was out of place and applying some mint chapstick. As he stepped out the door he noticed Sebastian waiting next to the cherry red BMW.

“Kurt, you look great! Ready for this?” Sebastian opened Kurt’s car door and flashed that cocky grin he knew would be permanently plastered on his face all evening long.

“It’s going to be quite the experience, that’s for sure.” Kurt buckled himself in the small two-seater and Sebastian started it back up. _This should be interesting_.

As soon as they arrived Kurt realized why they had taken such a small car. _Everyone_ was showing up in more fuel-friendly vehicles because the benefit was for some environmental organization. They had just won a big case against a company that wanted to destroy an area of wildlife, defended by Ohio’s biggest and baddest group of attorneys from offices all over the state.

Kurt felt a little out of place but put on his friendliest face and reminded himself that he would _not_ be snapping at anyone who mistook him for Sebastian’s boyfriend.

His boyfriend. _Blaine_.

He wondered what Blaine was doing, whether his workshop would run this late or if he would be in his hotel room buried under a pile of sheet music eating room service and raiding the mini bar.

Sebastian noticed Kurt's vacant expression. "Hey, everything okay? Are you sure you're cool with being here?"

"I'm perfectly fine being here, it's just strange being somewhere without him on a Saturday night. This has always been our date night and usually if one of us has to go out of town we both go together. I can't even remember the last time we spent a weekend apart." 

"Well, I can tell you that your sex life will probably be better for a while because of it," Sebastian earned a choked giggle, "I'm serious. My dad was gone a lot but on the nights when he returned from a trip I knew to stay far away from my parents' bedroom," He shuddered, "Don't need to hear any of that; made the mistake once and I was permanently scarred."

Kurt leaned in to make sure he wouldn’t be heard by anyone nearby and said with a wink, “Well, if Blaine and I benefit from it there’s a good chance you will, too.”

*****

As the night went on Sebastian pointed out different middle-aged, distinguished-looking men and telling Kurt the stories behind them. Many of them were locals and had already been introduced to Sebastian by his father so he didn’t need to spend more than a minute making nice with each of them and their wives.

Kurt found the whole thing intriguing, a world where knowing the right people and having the right name was all it took to be successful. He was around these types of people every day but all he saw was the home life and a majority of his clients were the women of the households, not the men in this behind-closed-doors business world.

It all felt so stuffy and old-fashioned, but interesting none the less.

As they mingled through the crowd, slowly sipping glasses of champagne to loosen up, he was formally introduced as “Kurt Hummel, partner at Designer Homes”, and bit back a laugh every time Sebastian added, “old friend from high school”.

He supposed there really was no better way to explain it.

Kurt stayed at Sebastian’s side as he worked the room, charming the women and showing off his fresh intelligence to the men. If he were being completely honest there is no way he would want to be in Sebastian’s shoes, pressured to fill a mold set by generations of family members and forced to live his life as a people-pleasing puppet.

Sebastian’s promiscuous lifestyle was beginning to make perfect sense. Something to have his own control over, something that went against everything else he was forced to stand for.

Kurt shook it off and got his mind focused on the current situation once again. There would be plenty of time for psychoanalyses when he was lying in bed trying to sleep later on.

*****

All things considered the night turned out to be a success. Sebastian received contact information for a few big shot attorneys out West that were seeking some young talent for their firms. Kurt kept the dates entertained with his knowledge of fashion and a few of them asked for his business card, eager to schedule an appointment with him to plan a design project.

They made their way back to Kurt and Blaine’s house in a comfortable silence. The champagne buzz had long since worn off and Kurt wasn’t compelled to say anything after spending the entire night mingling and making small talk at Sebastian’s side.

He had enjoyed himself and found even more appreciation for Sebastian’s hard work. He was an attorney going through the motions that everyone told him he had to in order to make it to the next step, but he hadn’t compromised his morals or done anything questionable as far as Kurt could see. Not once had he heard Sebastian complain about the long hours or how draining the cases were. All he could see was a determined young man who was doing what he knew he needed to do in order to make it to where he wanted to be.

It was admirable, really.

As they pulled up to the house Kurt found himself a bit uneasy, not sure how to part with Sebastian without Blaine in the mix. That was decided for him when Sebastian cut the engine and walked around to the passenger’s side, opening the door for Kurt to get out.

Sebastian walked Kurt to the door in silence and stopped with him at the steps.

“Oh, I almost forgot, your key. It’ll just be a minute if you want me to go grab it, Blaine said he was leaving it on the kitchen counter.“

“Keep it,” Sebastian blurted out, mesmerized by Kurt’s sweet voice and the way the dim floodlight was accentuating Kurt’s stunning features.

Kurt froze. “Are you sure? Blaine said you wanted it back. I can go get it, it’s no problem rea-“

“No, it’s fine. I want you to have it.” Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at the sincere, wide-eyed gaze on Kurt’s face. “I’m sure you and, um, Blaine will be coming over again at some point, right?”

Kurt relaxed a bit, cracking a smile and nodding. “Yeah, I’m sure we will. So I guess I’ll see you soon then?”

“Um, yeah.” Sebastian backed up a bit, awkwardly gauging whether he should give Kurt a proper goodbye or just get back in his car as quickly as possible. _This wasn’t a real date_ , he reminded himself.

“Oh, _come here_ , we’re friends, right?” Kurt squeezed Sebastian into a tight hug. “Thanks again for showing me a wonderful evening.”

Sebastian responded, a hint of a smile evident in his tone, “Thank _you_ for making a good impression on those stiffs, you helped me get some important contacts tonight.”

They began to pull away from each other, Sebastian placing a quick kiss on Kurt’s cheek as they parted, his lips barely making contact with the smooth skin.

Before he could find out whether or not that had been appropriate, Sebastian said one last short “Goodnight” to Kurt and briskly walked back to his car, taking off into the night as Kurt fumbled with his key at the door.

Kurt was a little stunned at how well the night had gone, and even more jarring was the way Sebastian had ended it.

His cheek _burned_ ; the shape of Sebastian's lips imprinted a tingle deep beneath the skin.

As Kurt went through his nighttime ritual he felt disgustingly aroused. His fingers rubbed over the phantom spot in front of his ear as he spread his moisturizer, trying to ignore the fact that something so simple had left him utterly shaken. Kurt would never go behind Blaine's back, betraying the years of trust they had built and shattering the comfort they had in their relationship, but that didn't stop his mind from ignoring his wishes and wandering off on its own.

That night Kurt tossed and turned in bed, sighing in frustration and cursing his neglected hard-on. He had never been the biggest fan of masturbation, especially with a boyfriend who was usually enthusiastic about alleviating the pressure, but he was in a bind and his balls were already getting sore.

Kurt took a finger and traced the outer edge of his neck, teasing around his collar bone, nipples hardening as a result. He gasped and rubbed the skin on the upper area of his chest, his cock becoming more painful, the wait feeling like an impossible task.

He couldn't take his time with this; his body had been preparing itself for hours now and was begging for an orgasm.

Kurt decided to go for it and finish quickly. He didn't even take his lounge pants off, slipping a hand beneath the waistband and dragging his trimmed nails over the sensitive skin on his thighs.

He licked the palm of his other hand, bringing it down to his cock and gripping tightly. He stroked himself a few times before licking his palm again to provide more lubrication. His fingers found a bit of pre-come on the head, spreading it down and _finally_ he was slick enough.

He thought of the times he and Blaine had quickly gotten off together as they hid in closets or bathrooms or even that one time under a blanket in their first class seats on a flight to New York. Hand jobs were messy if they weren't careful, but Blaine always seemed to be prepared.

 _Blaine's hand_. It was _Blaine's_ hand tugging over the skin of his erection. _Blaine's_ finger teasing the head every few pulls. _Blaine's_ nails digging into his thighs leaving bruises that would last for a week.

Kurt's thought process was disrupted by a sudden urge to itch the inside of his wrist. He brought his opposite hand to the one stroking his cock, relieving the itch when he was suddenly shocked.

That familiar spot being touched was electrifying. He continued to stroke himself as he wrapped his thumb and middle finger loosely around his wrist.

He stayed as focused as possible to imagine _Blaine's_ hand gripping him, frantically tugging and whispering things like _come on, sweetheart_ and _fuck, you're so hard for me._

It had been a few weeks since they had slept together without Sebastian in the mix, before this whole twisted arrangement began. Even so, Kurt wouldn't allow himself to think of Sebastian but the fingers around his wrist were growing tighter by the second and his body, his _senses_ knew who was responsible for that specific action to be a turn-on.

He jerked his hand quicker, squeezing his wrist tighter as he seeked to release the tension in his cock. Both hands kept forceful grips and the orgasm approached so rapidly that when it hit him he was taken by surprise.

He came hard and splattered all over the bed, groaning and shouting at the empty room. The adrenaline was racing through his veins, preventing him from collapsing immediately after he came despite the mental exhaustion after the busy, confusing evening he’d had.

Kurt felt alive; sexually confident and undeniably thrilled for Blaine's return the following evening. He was still a little jittery, still unsure what to think about everything that had taken place with Sebastian, but unable to quell his excitement over the prospect of properly welcoming his boyfriend home the next day.

Finally after cleaning up and changing into fresh pajamas he was able to pass out cold, memories of sharing this very bed floating through his hazy mind, a lasting tingle dancing around his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to address something that I had mentioned on Tumblr but I realized I hadn't exactly made very clear on here. I tagged this with two pairings and the threesome for good reasons. Klaine has already been together. The Sebklaine part is NOT going to be a full-on romantic relationship so everything you've seen them do is what will continue to happen for Sebklaine, sex and friendship only. And then of course Kurtbastian which is the endgame couple. Yes, Blaine will have a happy ending. Yes, Kurt and Sebastian's coming together will happen naturally and over time. No, there will not be any cheating or character bashing. Hope this clears things up if anyone was confused :)


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had now passed since the very first sexual encounter and Kurt and Blaine were starting to fit Sebastian into the most private parts of their lives. Nearly every Friday night was a time for the three of them to relax together, fucking away the work week stresses and indulging in heavy desserts and well-aged wines. Kurt and Blaine had tried inviting Sebastian to have dinner with them one Saturday night, but he immediately declined. _“You guys have your special date night, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”_

The open mic night in October had been a success, the three men singing different parts on _Here Comes The Sun,_ earning them a standing ovation by the patrons of the coffee house. Sebastian nudged the other two, shouting over the applause, “See, guys? Do you _see_ what the three of us could have done for the Warblers if we had all been at Dalton at the same time?”

Blaine had been busy as ever with his students, taking on as much work as he could possibly handle. Kurt was planning two large, multi-room design projects that had him stuck mainly in the office. Sebastian was buried in papers, throwing himself completely into every case, no matter how small. He worked hard but wanted to find a way to pass the time on those Fridays when he couldn’t wait to get out of the office to see Kurt and Blaine.

Sure, he reveled in the intense pleasure he received from the two boys, but he found himself actually looking forward to the down time as well. The blanket-sharing during movies, the conversations and jokes, the way Kurt’s laugh spread across his entire face, eyes squinting and forehead wrinkling, mouth wide open and that bright smile cutting through to Sebastian’s core.

It was nice to have some real friends for a change.

*****

Text message from Sebastian Smythe (9:26 AM): So much work today, I need something to keep me alert. What do you boys say to a little game?

Kurt read the text and sighed. He knew exactly which _game_ Sebastian was referring to.

Text message from Kurt Hummel (9:31 AM): Coffee, Sebastian. Coffee will keep you alert.

Text message from Sebastian Smythe (9:33 AM): (Photo Attachment) You sure you don’t want to play?

Kurt opened the image to find a close-up of Sebastian’s pants unzipped and unbuttoned, his black briefs—maybe boxer briefs, Kurt couldn’t tell for sure—clinging to a rather obvious bulge.

Text message from Kurt Hummel (9:46 AM): You’re really going to do this to me again while I’m at work?

Text message from Sebastian Smythe (9:50 AM): Not just you. Sent it to Blaine, too.

Text message from Blaine Anderson (10:16 AM): You’re coming over tonight then, Seb? Can’t just leave us hard and waiting ;)

Text message from Sebastian Smythe (10:20 AM): As long as I don’t get a better offer, you can expect me by 6:30.

Of course, Sebastian never had any other offers, and if he did he probably wouldn’t have taken them anyway.

*****

Kurt came home in the mood for pasta, something simple and filling that wouldn’t make him feel bloated. He whipped together his mother’s recipe for the perfect red vegetarian sauce, filled with chunks of peppers and zucchini and onion. He chose the merlot from the wine rack without a second thought and began to set the table when he heard the front door open.

“Hey, Kurt? Need help with anything?” Sebastian shouted from the kitchen, peeking at the sauce and salivating at the aroma.

Kurt gave his hand a playful slap, “Hands off, unless you’re going to help me carry these to the table.”

Sebastian winked and responded with a seductive, “Yes, sir.”

They stayed mostly quiet as they set out everything for dinner, Kurt making small talk with Sebastian about his day and his latest cases. He poured two glasses of wine for them to start while they waited for Blaine when he finally got home.

“Hey, sorry, took a little longer to get out of there than I expected. Can I help with anything or is it all set?”

Kurt poured a third glass and handed it to Blaine. “All done, we can go eat.”

The meal received high praise as usual, though Kurt poked fun at Sebastian for dousing his in parmesan cheese. They nearly drained the wine bottle, feeling warm and cheerful with satisfied stomachs.

With the end of the meal came the familiar sense of anticipation. Knowing what was going to happen, without even a shadow of a doubt, made it that much more difficult to wait for.

Kurt was painfully hard thinking about it.

Blaine broke Kurt out of his thoughts. “I need to hop in the shower. Is that okay if you help Kurt bring everything back to the kitchen? I’ll be quick.”

Sebastian waved him off with a warm smile. “Go; it’s fine. That gives me enough time to raid all the desserts Kurt has made since the last time I was here.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before running up the stairs.

*****

“What’s that?” Sebastian snooped around the corner at the metal pan Kurt had his hand in.

“I made some caramels last night but they ended up just a bit too soft,” Kurt pouted, holding up his hand, “My fingers are all sticky.”

“Let me help you.” Sebastian leaned over and took Kurt’s thumb between his lips, licking over the top of it and closing his eyes as the remaining traces of buttery candy melted over his tongue. He looked up at Kurt, making eye contact as he licked suggestively over the fingertips.

The pads of Kurt’s fingers tickled, tiny receptors shooting warmth through him and settling between his legs.

Kurt’s eyelids fluttered, his mouth open as he inhaled sharply. “It’s good, isn’t it?” He asked breathily.

Sebastian nodded, Kurt’s middle finger halfway in his mouth. He pulled off with a pop, moaning at the taste. Their eyes met and neither could help but offer up a genuine smile.  “You know,” Sebastian whispered, “I bet you’re just as sweet,” and he closed the space between them.

The kiss was surprisingly tame compared to their usual make out sessions. Without a third person waiting to join there was no rush; Sebastian was able to gently stroke Kurt’s tongue with his own, soft and slow and searching.

Kurt brought a hand up to Sebastian’s face, resting it on his cheek. The kiss was warm and comfortable, swelling up happiness deep inside Sebastian. The moment felt fragile, something tender and secret, but at its core it was entirely unbreakable.

For the first time in a very long time, Sebastian felt like he was home.

It was too much.

Sebastian backed away, his lips audibly breaking from Kurt’s. “Upstairs?” He asked.

“Um, yeah,” Kurt answered, looking down at the wide panels of the wood floor.

*****

Kurt dug around in the closet until he heard the shower turn off, avoiding any awkwardness with Sebastian. His boyfriend walked in with a towel wrapped around him, starting just below his navel and only exposing the beginnings of a trail of dark, silky hair. His curls hung over his ears and forehead, dripping water on his face and chest.

Kurt couldn’t wait to devour him.

Blaine flashed a grin at Kurt and Sebastian as he untucked the towel from itself, freeing the rest of his body to the air of the room. He mussed his curls with the towel, soaking up some of the excess water.

“All clean,” Blaine announced, climbing onto the bed on his knees. “So, who’s going to join me?”

Kurt and Sebastian both jumped at the proposition and claimed spots on both sides of Blaine. Kurt’s lips attached to Blaine’s neck, tasting the clean skin and rubbing against the evening stubble. Blaine gasped and tilted his head towards Sebastian, giving Kurt an easier angle on his neck.

Sebastian surged towards Blaine’s chest, biting and raking over the skin in a way that was sure to leave bruises and parallel trails of _one-two-three-four-five_ scratches for Blaine to count in the morning.

“You both feel so good, so fucking good, _oh God_ ,” Blaine murmured, bucking his hips up slightly to try and get some attention on his cock.

Sebastian noticed and delicately tickled the bottom of his sac with the faintest pressure of fingertips. Blaine whined and his hips pushed up on their own, desperate for some relief.

“How about I get you, but you get me, too?” Sebastian proposed, crawling down until his head was level with Blaine’s cock. He winked up at Kurt for a moment and reassured him, “We’ll both take care of you next.”

Sebastian carefully brought his leg around over Blaine’s head to rest on the other side. Blaine was still squirming in anticipation and impatience.

Sebastian teased and licked and made Blaine’s erection twitch and stiffen further as he pushed his hips down slightly so Blaine could get a mouthful of _his_ cock.

Kurt rubbed between Sebastian’s thighs, kissing the backs of them and watching the way his skin pebbled into goosebumps, though it was fiery-hot to the touch. Kurt watched (from quite the awkward, backwards angle) the way Blaine’s mouth worked over the tip of Sebastian’s cock, savoring it sloppily and pulling it gently, using the suction of his lips to lead Sebastian’s hips down, tempting him to seek out more heat, more of the steamy-smooth cavern of Blaine’s mouth.

The air was hot and thick, the room buzzing with anticipation and groans and sweat and sex. The boys tangled together like they had so many times before, tasting things that were now familiar, hearing individual noises that they had all become accustomed to, letting themselves sink into a new comfort.

It was beautiful, Kurt thought, the way the three of them were so in tune to each other physically. The way Sebastian used his experience to work Blaine over time and time again, but took a completely different approach with Kurt. He felt like Sebastian took the time to learn his body, discover all his buttons and play off the emotions.

It felt just a bit more personal.

A loud cry ripped through the room and Kurt’s hard cock perked up even further at the sound. He turned his head back to the scene playing out in front of him, slick skin and primal groans setting the backdrop for an incredible evening.

Kurt was unable to hold back any longer. As Sebastian seemed to settle into a rhythm with Blaine, Kurt leaned in and licked softly at the top of Sebastian’s ass. He dipped down to slide his tongue through the center, making Sebastian stiffen his back and moan at a higher pitch than Kurt had ever heard.

Sebastian popped his lips off Blaine’s cock to mutter words of encouragement to Kurt, assuring him that it was _so good_ and lacing together strings of profanities that would have made Kurt blush had his tongue not been buried deep in another man’s most secret place.

Sebastian traced around the head of Blaine’s erection with the very tip of his tongue, teasing the sensitive ridge and drawing out the most pornographic sounds from Blaine’s mouth. He refocused his energy completely on Blaine (though it was a difficult task with Kurt pressing sweet kisses and deep licks to Sebastian’s opening) and began massaging around his rim with one finger, applying pressure but never entering the hole.

He knew Blaine was so close, the telltale hardening and breathing changes warning Sebastian so Blaine didn’t have to. He liked to think he was an expert swallower by now, but a courtesy warning was always nice.

Sebastian took it all and sucked it down hard, the salty thickness pouring down his throat. Blaine’s mouth was no longer on Sebastian’s cock as he rode out the shock of his orgasm, but Sebastian still had Kurt’s tongue doing ungodly things around his asshole.

“Kurt, _fuck,_ so good.” Sebastian arched back further, moving his hips in rhythm with Kurt’s tongue and forcing Blaine to take his cock back in.

Kurt didn’t do anything halfway; he had almost his entire face buried in Sebastian’s ass, working inside him and stimulating his nerves until his entire body was shuddering. Blaine moved away, lying on the bed to recover and watching hungrily as Kurt took Sebastian apart with his tongue.

“Yes, oh my God, _fuck me_ ,” tumbled out of Sebastian’s mouth, and just as Kurt’s hand slid up to grip Sebastian’s cock, he realized what Sebastian had said and froze.

Again, “Fuck me, Kurt, _shit_ , I need it, _please_. Give me your cock.”

Kurt moaned with his mouth still suctioned around Sebastian’s hole, making him cry out and sending Kurt straight to the side table for a condom.

Sebastian flipped over and got situated on his back, bending his knees and resting his feet flat on the bed. “It’s been a while so just... be careful.”

Kurt could have guessed that. He lubed the condom that was over his erection, spreading a bit more over his fingers to ensure Sebastian was prepared. Two fingers slid easily inside, but when Kurt went for a third Sebastian stopped him and begged, “Just you, I’m ready, it’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Kurt settled his weight into his knees, pushing Sebastian’s legs up a bit further and lining up his cock with the messy, pink hole. He slid inside so carefully, so slowly. Sebastian winced at the burning stretch and, yeah, it had been a very long time but he knew how good it would be once they got going.

Kurt flashed a look of concern down at Sebastian but didn’t see a trace of anything he was expecting. No fear or anxiety, no smirk and certainly no look of pain. Something in his eyes had shifted; a change that Kurt thought few people would be able to notice. Sebastian just looked… _free_.

Kurt pulled back slowly, the drag of Sebastian’s tight muscles tracing every ridge and wrinkle of skin on his shaft, surrounding him with pleasure and holding him inside. He pushed back in just as slowly, memorizing every inch of the inside of Sebastian and taking care of him so gently, being met with soft whimpers and Sebastian’s weak attempts to push his own hips up. Sebastian was so full, so stretched in a way that he hadn’t been in years, so vulnerable and ready to be taken.

It was perfect.

After a few more overly cautious thrusts, Kurt picked up a steady pace. His hands held Sebastian’s legs; one would end up grabbing the bed sheet before finding leverage. Sebastian was so lost in pleasure his own hands weren’t doing much more than lying limp above his head as he cried out and gave himself to Kurt.

Sebastian felt high. He felt as though he had come under the influence of something so completely foreign, something that made everything in the world irrelevant that wasn’t right here, in this bed. It had his head swimming with bliss, his senses taking in everything that was Kurt. It was all heightened, the sounds of breathing and the pre-orgasm tingling and the solid weight of the man above him. It was intimate and raw and _real_ , and for just a moment he forgot that Kurt wasn’t his.

Sebastian gathered the small amount of strength he could find to reach up and pull Kurt’s head down, pressing a closed-mouth kiss to his spit-slick lips. They both panted with exhaustion, resting their foreheads together as Kurt fucked slowly into Sebastian. Kurt opened his eyes at the sensation of a gentle touch, Sebastian’s hand tracing the lines of his jaw.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity.

Their gazes were locked on each other. Their breaths were shared and their bodies complete in a way that they had never experienced.

“ _So close, Angel_ ,” Sebastian whispered onto Kurt’s lips, the friction between their bodies tugging at the skin on his solid cock.

Kurt kissed down to Sebastian’s shoulder, resting his head with his eyes closed as he felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around him. Sebastian breathed heavily, light whimpers escaping as he shuddered and came on their stomachs.

Kurt wanted to keep going and Sebastian tried his best to take it but he was too sensitive, well-fucked and suddenly clearer-headed. He winced as Kurt hit the right spot deep inside him and Kurt noticed, _of course_ , it was like he knew everything.

“Sorry. Too much,” Sebastian hissed, adjusting to the emptiness as Kurt slid his cock out.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with a neutral expression, a little lost in arousal. “It’s okay, I’m just going to go in the bathroom and finish up. I’ll bring back some washcloths.”

Sebastian just offered a sluggish nod as Kurt got up and walked away.

If Kurt didn’t know him better, he’d swear he had seen the glisten of early tears in Sebastian’s eyes.

*****

Blaine couldn’t sleep.

Typically he was the first one to pass out after these marathon sex sessions but something just wouldn’t stop tugging at his brain.

_“I don’t bottom for anyone.”_

The words were echoing in his mind each time he tried to lie down and close his eyes.

_“I don’t bottom for anyone.”_

That first night when Kurt brought it up Sebastian had shot it down so quickly it was as if he had found a sore spot. He made it sound like it wasn’t even an option to be considered.

What had changed?

_“I don’t bottom for anyone.”_

_“Fuck me, Kurt.”_

_“Please.”_

Blaine shook his head. He had to be looking too far into this, right?

He finally let his head hit the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

*****

Kurt woke the next morning completely nude, as usual, and wrapped in a heavy blanket. He turned to see his boyfriend sound asleep, snoring quietly and curled up on his side. Kurt kissed his forehead before leaving the room, curious to see what Sebastian was whipping up in the kitchen.

Kurt bounced happily as he walked; the memories of incredible sex still in the front of his mind. The sound and smell of coffee being brewed was hanging in the air of the main floor, but nothing else seemed to be happening.

Kurt peered into the kitchen and saw nothing but a few dishes in the sink. Nothing on the stove, no breakfast, no _Sebastian_.

“Sebastian?” Kurt called out.

No reply.

Kurt looked out the window and Sebastian’s car was no longer in the driveway. He poked around in the kitchen to see if a note had been left anywhere but had no luck. He poured himself a large mug of coffee and stirred in the creamer before returning to the bedroom to check his phone.

No new messages there, either.

 _Something must have come up_ , he thought.

Sebastian wouldn’t just leave like that. He typically stayed long enough to see Kurt in the morning, sometimes Blaine as well. It wasn’t like him to take off without at least leaving a note or sending a text or _something_.

Kurt didn’t want to worry over nothing, but he couldn’t help but wonder if something that had happened the night before was the reason for Sebastian’s abrupt departure.


End file.
